Five Years Later
by Astrid7659
Summary: Continuation of 'The Final Goodbye'. Christian made it very clear to Elena that he no longer wanted or needed to continue their friendship/relationship anymone, he thought that Elena understood this, but did she? Five years after their last meeting, she is trying to get back into his life, but why?
1. Chapter 1

**This story continues five years after 'The Final Goodbye'. I recommend that you read it first so that this story makes a little more sense. I had planned to take a little longer to write my next story, but new ideas have been flowing in my head keeping me awake at night, so I decided to write sooner than later. I will post a new chapter at least once a week, will keep them short since I work full time and need to keep up with my family obligations. I really appreciate all of you who took the time to read 'The final Goodbye'. I never expected to receive so many positive reviews, and I welcome all of them, even the ones that criticize or single out my flaws, after all, this will allow me to become a better writer.**

**I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, it belongs to E.L. James, just one of the many having fun with her story**.

...

FIVE YEARS LATER

Chapter One:

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln is at it again, this time she refuses to leave until you agree to meet with her. Do you want building security to handle it again?"

"No, you take care of her this time; and Taylor, make sure you escort her all the way outside this time, don't let her in again."

Taylor nodded in acknowledgement then quickly walked out of Christian's office. This had been the third time Elena had showed up at Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. in the last month, and per Christian's strict orders, she was denied access beyond the reception area.

Christian knew that he could no longer put up with Elena's unannounced visits anymore; he let it go on far too long mostly because of their past history. But enough was enough; he knew that if he did nothing to put a stop to her attempts to contact him, she would somehow find a way to get to Anastasia instead.

"Andrea, call Ernest Mason, I need him on the line 'ASAP', and get me a couple of Tylenols after you reach him." Christian's headache was the least of his problems; he decided that it was time to place a call to his attorney regarding Elena.

A few minutes after his request, Christian gets the call "Mr. Grey, I have Mr. Mason on hold for you."

"Mason, I need for you to file a restraining order against Mrs. Lincoln,…yes, yes, I know, ….she was here again, she must be desperate now…..no, I don't fucking want to wait, do it now, I'm tired of putting up with this, she asked for it now… right, let me know as soon as you do." He slumped down on his chair just as Andrea came into his office with the two Tylenols and bottled water.

"Mr. Grey, don't forget to leave at three today, Mrs. Grey called me earlier and made me promise to send you home early."

Christian snickered "Oh did she now, so she gets to tell you what to do, who signs your paycheck? Hum?"

"You do Mr. Grey, but she counts on me to send you home early every day." Andrea smiled but did not wait for a response as she headed out the door. Christian frowned but knew Andrea was right, Anastasia was expecting him home early, it was Friday, which meant 'date night'. Friday evenings meant babysitter, night out on the town, no kids, dinner, no kids, a movie, no kids, a nice long drive, no kids, making out, no kids, and a whole lot of lovemaking, and definitely no kids.

The thought of Anastasia and his children calmed him down. Elena was in the past, at least for him, he no longer cared for her, he was living his life and did not understand why she would try to reach out to him after he made it clear years ago that he no longer wanted to see her again. The last thing he wanted was to tell his wife that his former lover from way back was trying to contact him, he knew this was a very sore subject for Ana, and did not want to hurt or worry her in any way. But he had promised his wife years back that he would always be honest and not hide anything from her, he would just have to tell her about Elena.

The buzz from his cell phone broke his thoughts and put a smile on his face. "Hello Mrs. Grey, checking up on me?"

"Why Mr. Grey, you are a big boy and I am not your Momma, besides, your real Momma wants to know what time to pick up the kids, what time will you be home?" Christian could hear the excitement in Ana's voice.

"I am getting ready to leave now Mrs. Grey, I can't wait to be alone with you. I'll need to shower and change first, so I will stop by Escala first, but call mom and tell her to pick up the munchkins in about an hour."

"Will do Mr. Grey, don't take too long, I love you babe."

"Love you back, laters babe." Christian smiled, after all, Elliot's line never seemed to get old.

Taylor appears as soon as Christian set his phone down. "Problem taken care of Mr. Grey, but Mrs. Lincoln was very upset, she caused quite a scene this time, I am afraid she might try to make another appearance soon Sir."

"Fuck, why can't she just stay out of my life, you would figure she would have taken a hint by now!" An exasperated Christian continued. "Taylor, assign David and Stewart on Elena, make sure they follow and report every step she takes, and call Phelps, have him put a trace on all her calls, emails, everything, I want as much information he can get by tomorrow morning, I will take care of the rest."

"Will do Mr. Grey, ready to go?"

"Yes Taylor, take me to Escala first, I need to clean up before heading home."

As Taylor left to make his call, Christian let out a long sigh, he knew that he would have to tell Anastasia everything regarding the recent events concerning Elena, and this was a conversation he was not looking forward to.

...

...

Next Chapter:

"But Christian, I thought you said she understood about us, what does she want from you after all this time?"


	2. Something she wants

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER, BEEN VERY BUSY WITH WORK AND HAD A HOUSE FULL OF FAMILY ON LABOR DAY, STILL RECOVERING FROM THAT. WENT TO SEE THE MOVIE COSMOPOLIS, FOR THOUSE WHO ENJOY "OUT OF THE BOX" ENTERTAINMENT, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU GO SEE IT.

MANY THANKS TO ALL WHO TOOK THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY, GREATLY APPRECIATED, TOOK SOME OF THE ADVICE OFFERED AND WILL IMPUT SOME OF IT IN MY STORY.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIFTY SHADES OF GREY; WISH BIG TIME I DID, JUST ADDING MY OWN TWIST.

Chapter two: Something she wants

Christian is finally heading home after stopping by Escala for a shower and change of clothes, while Taylor gives him the full details regarding David and Stewart's report on Elena Lincoln. Christian knows that he will need to deal with her sooner or later, whether in person or by a third party, although he prefers he did not have to see or hear from her ever again. It has been years since he even gave her a thought, his mind, body and soul now belonged to his beloved Anastasia, his life, his salvation.

Christian remembered the last time he and Elena met, a meeting that he later regretted, because he had hurt Anastasia so much by simply being with her on the night that she needed him the most; and like the coward he was back then, he had run out on his wife instead of staying to comfort and support her.

The buzz of his blackberry brings him out of his thoughts. "Mr. Grey, I got the paperwork ready for filing, the restraining order will be processed by Monday morning, and I will make sure it is served to Mrs. Lincoln. Also, Phelps is getting the goods on her right now; do you want me to email you what he's got so far?"

"No, not right now, just have all documents on my desk early Monday morning, call Ross and let her know, I will call you Monday."

Christian leans his head back and takes a deep breath; all he wants tonight is to be wrapped in his wife's arms, feeling her naked, soft and warm skin against his. Years of marriage have only increased his desire for her; he craves her body, her touch, her smell, her smile, everything about her.

"Mr. Grey, we're almost home, I need to call ahead and let Sawyer know which vehicle you will be driving tonight."

"I'll be driving the black Audi, will Franco be following us with Sawyer?"

"Yes." Jason Taylor is a man of few words.

"Good, will you and Gail be back by Monday?"

"Yes, by late afternoon, around five or so, and Mr. Grey, thank you again for giving Gail the weekend off."

Christian could not hold back a snort. "Thank Mrs. Grey, she gave you both the weekend off before even checking with me."

Taylor almost smiled, almost. "Either way, thank you Sir."

As soon as Christian entered his home, he was nearly tackled by his over excited son.

"Daddy, daddy, look what Grandpa brought me!"

Christian's smile stretched a mile long as he lifted his son Teddy and kissed his forehead. "What, is Gramps spoiling you rotten again?"

"Of course I am, it is my duty as his Grandfather to spoil him, and then you get to deal with him later." Carrick approached his son while holding a set of soccer balls in three different sizes and colors.

"Grandpa promised to play with me, he's going to show me how to kick and all that stuff."

Approaching from behind Carrick is Grace, carrying Phoebe.

"Christian, honey, your little angel has been asking for you."

Christian kisses his mother on the cheek while still holding Teddy. "Hi Mom, thank you so much for agreeing to stay over to look after my munchkins."

"Hey, I'm no munskin, I'm a big boy now Dad!" Teddy pouts.

"Please Teddy, not so loud, you're starting to sound like your uncle Elliot."

"Ah uh, he even runs around like him too, found any more broken things lately?" Carrick could not help but to ask with amusement.

Christian laughs as he puts his son down. "Good God, Ana and Mrs. Taylor get their daily workouts just running after him. "

"Daddy, kissy?"

"I have your kisses right here Angel." Christian takes his daughter in his arms while kissing her cheeks over and over again, making her giggle with each kiss.

Christian Grey loves his children as much as he loves Ana, they are his world, his heart, his soul, they all complete him as a human being, they make him the man that he never thought he could be.

Sure, he still has his control issues, loses his temper from time to time, and he is still Ana's fifty shades of messed up, but he has become more compassionate and humble, his family keeps him grounded and more focused on the things that matter most in life.

"Mom, where is Ana?" Christian noticed that Ana had not come out to greet him yet.

"She's in the bedroom Dear, she got a text or was texting someone. Here, give me Phoebe, go get her now."

Christian handed his daughter to his Mom while sidestepping his son who was trying to unbox one of the soccer balls from its package. As he entered his bedroom, he saw Ana sitting at the end of the bed, he noticed she was looking down at her cell phone, she was grasping it and by the expression on her face, he could tell right away that something was wrong.

"Ana, baby, what's wrong? Please tell me."

Anastasia looked at Christian with a pained expression "Christian, why is Elena Lincoln sending me a message, she is trying to get in touch with you. She is asking me to tell you to call her. Why now Christian, why, after all this time?"

Christian felt his anger bubbling up, he clenched his fists and took deep breaths in an attempt to control his temper. What was Elena thinking, calling and upsetting his wife, had she no shame?

"Ana, love, I have no idea why that old bag of bones is bothering you or us for, and I made it very clear to her long ago that she was out of my life for good. She knows that I want nothing, nothing to do with her. She is obviously trying to stir …"

"But Christian, I thought you said she understood about us, what does she want from you after all this time?"

"Ana, please believe me, I don't know what she wants from me, I also thought she understood about us, our relationship, our marriage, at least that is what she said in the past. Look, forget about her, at least for tonight. Erase her message, you and I have an entire evening to ourselves, and nothing or no one will ruin it for us. "

Anastasia took Christian's face between her hands, rubbing her thumbs gently on his cheeks and spoke softly. "Mr. Grey, you are absolutely right, no one, including that old bitch, will ruin our night together. I promise to let you have your way with me Mr. Grey, you know I love you and your kinky fuckery."

Christian took his wife's hands with his own and placed soft kisses on them "Ana, I can't even imagine what my life would be without you, I don't deserve you, I am one lucky son of a bitch."

Christian Grey pulled his wife tightly by her waist and kissed her passionately, putting Elena's memory to rest, at least for one night.

EPOV:

I cannot believe it, turned away for the third time, I am beyond humiliated but I will not give up. Christian Grey owes me, he will not dismiss me like one of his former subs, he will not, I will not allow it. I made him the man he is now, he has been lying to himself for many years, he would not be the admired and respected business man he is now if were not for me.

I need him, I need his help, he is the only one that can help me, and if he refuses me, I swear, I will make Ana's life miserable, she will regret the day she took him away from me.

...

Until my next chapter…


	3. Her Insecurities

THIS CHAPTER WAS A REAL CHALLENGE FOR ME, IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING ABOUT EXPLICIT SEX, OR SMUT. I KEPT LOOKING BEHIND ME, DIDN'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT BY MY SISTER AND BLUSHED LIKE CRAZY THROUGH THE FIRST TWO PAGES. BUT I HAD FUN WRITING IT.

**DISCLAIMER: I regret to inform you all that I do not own FSOG, we all know that belongs to the very talented E.L. James, and as always, I am just having fun with her story.**

**...**

**HER INSECURITIES**

"Tell me again Anastasia, how do you want it this time, tell me!"

"Sir, I want it harder, please!"

Christian's hand came down harder this time on Anastasia's right butt check, making her buckle and yelp louder, but right after slapping her, he rubbed and caressed her very red butt check softly.

"Good girl, now, why did I have to punish you again?"

"Because I rolled my eyes, and I spanked your behind." Anastasia was trying to control her breathing, as the throbbing ache between her legs was beginning to increase.

"Bend over more Anastasia, I want to take a better look at that nice pink pussy of yours before I ram my cock inside you, you hear me?"

"Yes, oh yes Sir, please!"

"Please what, tell me you naughty wench!"

"Please Sir, I need your cock inside me, now!"

Christian did not waste any time, he shoved his manhood inside of her, taking her from behind. Both of them moaned at the sensation of their bodies connecting, they had held back long enough. They had been at it for hours, playing a sexual game of Dominant and Submissive, along with some improvised foreplay, but now they just wanted to fuck each other into oblivion. Their lust for each other had not diminished at all since their first time of intimacy. If anything, it grew stronger with time.

Christian held Anastasia from her waist with one arm, and across her shoulders with the other as she leaned forward and held herself against a bar attached to the wall, as he thrusted into her fast and hard. He slowed down a few times just long enough to rotate his penis against her heat, rubbing her in all the right places; he knew how pleasurable this was for her.

"See what happens to your sweet wet pussy when you disrespect me that way?"

"Oh Crist….Sir, yes, yes right there, oomph, oh please, Sir, right there…"

"Ump, fuck, so tight baby, so tight… bend down a bit lower my wench."

It did not take long before Anastasia reached her orgasm; she usually did before him because Christian wanted her to come first, so that he could watch her become undone before his eyes. If anyone knew how to make a woman reach ecstasy several times during one night, it was Christian Grey, he knew exactly how and when to make his wife come for him. He knew every inch of her body, knew her weak and sensitive spots, and he used this knowledge to his advantage.

Christian eventually came right after her, but still managed to hold her tightly and pull her up towards him. As soon as both of them came down from their high, Christian swept Anastasia up in his arms and carried her out of the Red Room towards their old bedroom.

He gently placed her down on their bed and lay beside her while caressing her face, and gently removing her blindfold from her face. "You look so beautiful Ana, I love the way your skin glows with our sweat, and you feel so soft, like silk."

Anastasia's fingers lightly brushed his chest, even though touching his whole body was no longer an issue for him, she still did it slowly, some old habits were hard to break.

"Christian, how is this possible?"

"What love?"

"This, my need for you, I want and need you more than ever, I just can't seem to get enough of you. What about you Christian, how can you still want me, after two kids I mean, I know I don't look the same anymore."

Christian pulled her closer to him, while gently moving strands of hair away from her eyes.

"Ana, not this again, stop bringing that up, you know how much I love you, all of you. I love everything about you, including your body, especially now; I don't care if you lost or gained twenty or thirty pounds, I love you because of who you are my love, not just how you look."

"But after I gave birth to Phoebe…."

"Ana, I desire you as much if not even more than before you gave birth to our children."

"Mr. Grey, you know exactly how to charm your wife."

"Mrs. Grey, besides charming you, I can show you exactly how desirable and sexy you are to me."

With a wicked smile, Christian gently palmed her breast while brushing her nipple with his thumb. "These breasts have never looked or felt better." His hand then travels down to her side, rib cage and abdomen. "Your body has never been softer, curvier, and tastier, um."

Christian began to lick and place soft kisses all over Ana's abdomen, while his hands traveled down her thighs, softly tickling her.

She closed her eyes, humming in pleasure, his touch was pure bliss. Her hand reached down to gently run her fingers through his messy hair. She mentally scolded herself for even bringing up her doubts regarding her husband's desire for her. Instead she smiled remembering how wonderful their evening ended up, back at Escala.

Their date had started with a drive back to central Seattle to their new favorite restaurant "Brasserie Margaux" that specialized in European French cuisine. They had wined, dined and enjoyed each other's company without the distractions that normally came with chatty, loud kids during dinner time. Afterwards they went for a walk for several blocks which was something they normally would not do because of Christian's security concerns; but she insisted since Franco and Sawyer were only a few yards away, shadowing behind them, and it was such a beautiful night.

They talked about everything under the stars; their work, favorite charities, the kids, their families, Mia and Ethan's upcoming wedding. They talked for hours, never once mentioning Elena Lincoln or her recent antics.

Mrs. Lincoln, a bad memory that for at least one night was all but forgotten. Anastasia was just too happy enjoying a glorious night with her husband to let that memory ruin the moment.

"Christian, look at me." Anastasia cupped her husband's face and turned him softly to face her. "Tell me, will we always be this happy, always be this much in love?"

Christian frowned, not quite sure as to why Anastasia would even question their love and devotion to one another.

"Ana, there will never be a day that I will love you any less than I do now. You are my life, my wife, my lover, the mother of my children; you are my everything, the reason why I get up every day and thank God for bringing you into my life. You are my savior, without you, Teddy and Phoebe, I am nothing, worthless."

Ana turned over to lie on top of him. "Oh Christian, I… I didn't mean in to question our love or devotion, please don't get me wrong, I know how much you love me, you show me just how much every damn day, and I love you right back as much, if not even more. I just..."

"Hey, it's ok Ana, please love, don't cry, or you'll make me cry too. Christian Grey does not cry, remember? I have a bad ass reputation to maintain you know."

That seemed to work, Anastasia broke into laughter while wiping off her tears.

"Mr. Grey, you are one bad ass rascal, and you say Elliot is the trouble maker."

"Elliot has nothing on me babe, you know it."

"Oh Christian, forgive me, leave it to me to ruin the night. It's just my past insecurities getting the best of me. Dr. Flynn is right; I need to learn to accept our happiness without reservations or self-doubts. I need to accept the fact that I am married to the best looking, most intelligent, most loving and caring father, not to mention the sexiest fifty shades control freak in the world."

"Hump, about time that overpriced charlatan gave you some worthwhile advice."

They both laughed at Dr. Flynn's expense, and it was not long after that the effects of their lovemaking turned into exhaustion, dragging them both into a deep sleep.

...

"Mrs. Grey, this omelet is delicious, how come you're not having one?

"Cheerios and toast is just fine with me, I ate too much last night." Anastasia patted her stomach.

Christian snorts. "Yes, but we also burned a lot of calories too you know..." His cell phone buzzing interrupts him from continuing his attempt down memory lane.

"Oh, hey Mom… yes we did, had a really good time…" Christian could not help himself but wink at his wife.

While he talks to his mother on his phone, Anastasia decides to check on her own cell phone, which had been on silent mode since the previous night. As she scrolls down the list of missed calls and messages, she nearly chokes on her breakfast at what she sees.

"That bitch, what the fuck!"

Her reaction startles Christian. "Mom, I'll call you right back, yes, yes, I promise." He quickly grabs Anastasia's hand while she is still clutching her cell phone.

"Jesus Ana, what's wrong? Babe please, let me look at it."

What he sees on her cell phone turns him red with anger. "What the fuck is she doing?"

"Damn her to hell, that crazy fucking bitch!" Christian's rage takes Ana by surprise, and it actually scares her.

"Christian, please calm down, look at me sweetheart. Baby, please, look at me."

"I told her Ana, I told her years ago, I made it clear to her, why the fuck did I ever get involve with her, that fucking psycho!"

"Christian, please, I won't ask you again, calm down, I swear if you don't I'll call Dr. Flynn right now!" She forces him to look at her directly by cupping his face.

The worried look on Ana's face brings Christian out of his rage, he starts taking deep breaths in order to get control of his emotions.

As Anastasia's eyes begin to tear, Christian embraces her, holding on to her as if she were his lifeline.

"Christian, I'm sorry I overreacted, I didn't mean to upset you so much. I can tell you know something I don't, please, do not keep things from me."

Christian does not answer right away, but he nods in acknowledgment.

"Please love, you promised me long time ago that you would not hide things from me, that you would always tell me everything, remember?"

He loosens his grip a bit, just long enough to kiss her lightly on her lips and forehead.

"Yes, I did promise you, and I will keep my promise. I trust you Ana, and I hope and pray that you trust me back."

"Christian, I do trust you, and I always will. "

Anastasia leads her husband to the living room with both arms wrapped around his waist.

"Come, sit by me, it's time for you to tell me everything about Elena, and please do not hold anything back, it's time for us to figure out what to do about that old pedophile, bag of bones."

...

Ana dear, have Christian call me

Fri. Sep. 12 8:15pm

From : Elena Lincoln

...

It's me again, need to talk to Christian "a.s.a.p." xoxo

Fri. Sep. 12 9:45pm

From : Elena Lincoln

...

Ana, he will not return my calls, I must talk to him "a.s.a.p."

Fri. Sep. 12 11:16pm

From : Elena Lincoln

...

Maybe I should pay you a visit at SIP, girl talk? xoxo

Fri. Sep. 12 11:54pm

From : Elena Lincoln

...

Ana dear, "I will not be ignored" have him call me. xoxo

Sat. Sep. 13 6:16am

From : Elena Lincoln

...

Ana, I need to talk to him "a.s.a.p."

Sat. Sep. 13 7:55am

From : Elena Lincoln

...

HE NEEDS TO CALL ME!

Sat. Sep. 13 8:44am

From : Elena Lincoln

...

Note: Elena will make her appearance soon, I promise. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Four points of view

**Before I continue the story I decided to include some different points of view, just to give you readers little tidbits or clues as to what Elena Lincoln, aka, the Bitch Troll, is up to. Enjoy my friends, and thank you so much for reading my stories. And please, reviews are always welcomed, preferably good; I need an ego boost, big time. **

**Disclaimer: **E.L. James owes Fifty Shades of Grey, and I am just a fan fiction junkie.

** Four points of view**

**Anastasia's POV:**

Five years, five years have passed since my Christian cut all ties with that Bitch Troll, and here she is, trying to interfere in our happiness, to force her way into our lives.

Christian finally told me the whole story about their last meeting, and how she has been trying for a while to get in touch with him. I am a little upset that he did not tell me about this earlier, but I do understand why he held back; he was concerned that I would worry or overreact and did not want to upset me, because he knows that Elena Lincoln is my least favorite person, and she is also a hard limit for me.

I believe in him, I know he is telling me the truth regarding her. I know he is just as surprised as I am as to why she is trying so hard to contact him. But I must admit, as much as I would hate for Christian to be standing in the same zip code as that woman, I am more than curious to find out what she wants, or what her motives are concerning my husband.

Christian is a much stronger man than before, both emotionally and mentally, and I have no doubt that he would be able to handle whatever Elena Lincoln would end up dishing out. The reason he does not want to waste his time with her is because he simply does not care for her anymore, he does not want this one "regret" of his past in his life again. He is hoping that she will eventually tire of being ignored and just disappear from the face of the earth. But he knows, and I know, that this will not happen.

Bring it on Mrs. Lincoln. You, your past, your vile past actions, your disgusting needs, nothing about you will come between Christian and me, ever. And it is Mr. and Mrs. Grey to you, bitch!

**Christian's POV:**

My sweet, beautiful and trusting wife, she took it better than I thought she would. I underestimated her; she is a much stronger person than I give her credit for. It is bad enough that she's had to deal and put up with my fucked up past, but she also had to deal with some people from that past too, including Elena.

I cannot believe I actually considered that woman my friend for years. I am embarrassed and mortified to think that I had sex with her when I was so young, but to actually maintain a "friendship" with her afterwards is beyond belief. What was I thinking? For a smart business man I was making stupid decisions regarding my personal life, decisions that I regret immensely.

I filed a restraining order against Elena and it is due to be served any day now. But I doubt that this will stop her from trying to disrupt my family life with Anastasia. I know the woman, she is a very determined creature, but so am I.

I have two of my most experienced guys following her. I know she has been meeting and talking to her ex-husband, Linc, which is surprising because she had not spoken to him since the time he beat the shit out of her. As far as I was concerned, they only communicated through their lawyers. She also met with Isaac, her former sub or boy toy, at a local downtown restaurant, and it appears that they had a very heated exchanged.

She lost most of her salons two years ago, except for Enclave. She can blame the economy, mismanagement or the lack of funding from Grey Enterprises Holding, Inc. But I suspect there are other reasons for her financial downfall.

Welch is currently putting together reports regarding Elena's current and past business ventures, lovers, emails, texts, phone calls, contacts, all of it, the works. As soon as I get my hands on all this information, both Anastasia and I will decide how to proceed with regret number one, "Mrs. Robinson".

**Elena's POV:**

Christian Grey and his gold digger of a wife will soon know what "shit hit the fan" really means. I was beyond livid when I was served with a restraining order this morning by some court fool, probably some lackey under his payroll.

After everything I did for that man, he would have ended up in jail or worse if it were not for me. I thought him how to control his rage, his anger and channel it towards different aspects in life. He became the magnificent lover am I sure he still is because I was the one who thought him, and thought him well. I am one hundred percent sure he would not had become the very wealthy Titan of industry he is now without my teachings and influence.

And how does he repay me? By shunning me out of his life entirely? Who the fuck does he think I am? Restraining order or not, he will meet with me, and on my own terms. I am out of patience, and if he continues to refuse me, I will do everything in my power to make his and Ana's life miserable. Everyone will know who the real Christian Grey is.

I am desperate, Linc is breathing down my neck, and Isaac is sadly mistaken if he thinks he will get away with betraying me. I will not end up locked up or one step away from the poor house.

I need Christian, I need his protection and his money, and by God, I will succeed in getting what I want.

**Unknown's POV:**

Elena has gone way too far, and I should be shot for not doing anything about it sooner. I always suspected she was capable of this, ever since she told me about her past with Christian Grey, but I convinced myself that it was a one-time thing, she was not capable of doing it again. I know that Grey is different, way different than most men, so I had no doubt that he was more mature for a young man of fifteen when he got involved with Elena. But me? I agreed to do it strictly for the money and privilege, doors opened for me both socially and professionally because of her financial help and influence.

Yes, I had been living the good life, that is until she found out I had a serious girlfriend on the side, after all, I still prefer women closer to my own age, if not younger. Elena's up in years, and even though she is still good in the sack, if you can stand the pain and humiliation, she is not exactly eye candy anymore.

I have two options; break it up with my current girlfriend, beg Elena to take me back, turn and look the other way, and continue with the good life. Or, continue seeing my girlfriend, after all, she is a very lovely woman, and throw the old cow to the wolves, and learn to live without the comfort that money provides. If I choose the later, the only way for me to air out her sickness is to try to reach out to Christian Grey and hope and pray he can do something about it without involving me with the authorities. After all, he is a family man now, people can change and he cut all ties with Elena years ago. He has children of his own now. I can bet all my savings that he is not into the life anymore, and would feel the same way I do about it.

Damn, why did I have to develop a conscience? Life would be so much sweeter if I just did not care. What to do, of course I know what to do, it's just that I am afraid. If Elena finds out, I might as well be as good as dead.

Note: Next chapter Elena will set a plan in motion, till then…TBC


	5. Meetings and Visits

SORRY IT TOOK ME LONGER TO CONTINUE WITH MY NEXT CHAPTER, I WROTE AND RE WROTE IT SEVERAL TIMES BEFORE I WAS SATISFIED WITH THIS VERSION. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND PROMISE TO UPDATE WITHIN A WEEK. PLEASE DO NOT FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWE FSOG; E.L. JAMES IS THE LUCKY ONE.

**Meetings and visits**

Elena could not help looking over her shoulder, she was nervous; she had a good reason to be so. She had only met a few times face to face with her ex-husband, Linc, since their divorce over ten years ago and was not looking forward to this meeting; all communication between them was done mostly by phone calls, emails or through their lawyers.

Mr. Lincoln is not the friendly type, he is reserved, giving the impression of a shy man at times, but he is far from it. He is cold, calculating, short tempered and has a superiority complex. Elena by comparison comes off as friendly, very out-going, but she is also very manipulative, conceited and can get very aggressive both verbally and physically. Both have dominant personalities, him in the boardroom, and her in the bedroom.

Elena never forgave Linc for the beating he gave her after he discovered her affair with Christian Grey, then a young twenty one year old and a college student. But even though she agreed to a divorce, she never brought charges against him because he knew about her "sexual lifestyle" and knew he could use that knowledge against her.

Mr. Lincoln had threatened to expose her lifestyle and accused Elena of seducing young boys, possibly under aged, and would not hesitate to report her if she accused him of the beating.

Over the years Elena saw her own personal fortune dwindle, and Linc was the main reason why. Mr. Lincoln lost his company when it was taken right under his nose by Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. years back, leaving him bankrupted. He was still able to start and run a new business for a while, but never recovered the wealth he had lost.

For quite some time He has been blackmailing Elena by threatening to expose her sexual lifestyle, thus draining her of her own wealth. Mr. Lincoln is used to the finer things in life, and he is not about to give up his expensive lifestyle, so he is now determined on using his ex-wife as a last resort to gain back if not all at least some of the wealth he lost.

Elena has not been able to sleep or eat well at all for weeks now, not since she got the first call from her ex-husband. She functions on endless amount of coffee or caffeinated drinks, has lost weight and her real age is starting to show. She looks unhealthy and she feels tired all the time. The fear of what might happen to her if Christian Grey does not come through for her is consuming her.

**Flashback: **

"Elena, I thought I made myself very clear the last time we met. I have no interest in your friendship anymore, what we had is in the past, and it stays there."

"Christian, please, I have no ill intentions towards you and your family, and I am not calling you to drag out our past. Please, just hear me out, I have no one else to turn to, for the sake of our past friendship, all I ask is that you give me just a few minutes of your time."

"No, Elena, no, I am not interested in what you need or want from me. Whatever you got yourself into now is your problem; don't even try to make it mine too."

"Oh Christian, please, please hear me out, I promise not to cause you any problems or try to interfere in your life. Things have been very difficult for me lately. I am a single working woman going through tough times; I just need an investment from you to help me out of the hole I am in right now."

"So this is why you managed to get a hold of me, to ask for money?"

"Don't look at it like that, please, it can be just a loan, remember…"

"No, don't, I am not your fucking bank anymore Elena. I bankrolled your Salons for several years, and before you try to bring back the loan you gave me years ago into this conversation, let me remind you that I more than paid you back and with interest. I was more than generous with you Elena, what you do or did with your money or investments is no longer my concern."

"Christian, my dear Christian, p-please, I need your help, I beg you…"

"Fuck woman, I said no!"

"Christian, why?"

"You damn well know why, Elena, do not ever call me again, here or at home. Do not even try to contact me, ever. Do you understand, do I make myself clear, Mrs. Lincoln?"

"You son of a whore!"

The line went silent; Christian Grey hung up on Elena before she could continue.

As Elena finishes her second cup of Cappuccino, her ex-husband enters the Cafe Shop and as soon as he sees her he heads over to her table.

"About time you got here, I've been sitting here for almost half an hour; I have better things to do with my time."

"Well hello to you too Elena, I see you still haven't changed, still bitchy as ever."

"Cut the crap Linc, say what you came here to say and let's get this over with."

"Don't rush me Elena, I'm the one holding the cards here, remember?" Linc smirks; he takes great please at her discomfort. "Now, be a dear and go get me coffee, you know how I like it."

"Go get it yourself, I'm not your fucking server!"

"If I were you Elena, I would lower my voice, unless you want everyone here to get an earful of what I have to say."

"Listen Linc, just get to the point. Tell me what you want."

"Well, first things first, have you gotten a hold of Grey? How is that going?"

"No, I have tried every way possible, calling, texting, tried calling his wife, I even got tossed out of his building last week. The Son of a Bitch even filed a restraining order; I just got served days ago. You know that if I try to reach him or his wife again, he will waste no time in having me arrested."

"Well, well, looks like your past lover doesn't think very highly of you, that wife of his must be some wildcat in bed, bet you she has something to do with his refusal to see you. You are a very resourceful woman Elena; you just have to find another way to get to him and his money. We both need a lot of cash and soon, or do you prefer to end up in the poor house, or worse, in jail?"

"Jesus Linc, what are you bitching about? You have more than enough to live on for a year or too, depending on how many whores you spend your money on every week."

"So, the boys that you beat then fuck, you pay them as well, do you not? You buy them clothes, cars, take them on vacations. At least my girls charge less, and they do not end up in the emergency room."

"Fuck you Linc, not this again, I am sick of hearing the same shit. We each have different lifestyles. I never interfered with your sexual affairs, why do you keep bringing my private life up time after time?"

"Because I can gain from it, you know damn well that what I know about you could send you to jail for a very long time. So if you want me to keep my mouth shut, you need to financially take care of me."

"Bastard, you can try to make my life miserable, try to ruin my reputation, but you can't threaten me with jail, you have no proof that I have done anything wrong…."

"Oh my dear, but I do. Have you not wondered why you have not been able to get ahold of your last boy toy Robert?"

"Not this again. I told you, Robert worked for me briefly, he did the odd jobs around the house for a short time."

"Really, and is that how he hurt himself, mowing the lawn, and got all those bruises on his back and legs? Not to mention the broken nose and ribs. Really Elena, you went too far that time. The poor boy is still recovering, you are lucky he hasn't gone to the police, yet."

"Linc, what the fuck are you…."

"I know where he is, and I assure you, he is being taken care off right now. It is up to me to decide whether or not he will press charges against you. He can be so easily manipulated, well, he is so young after all, only sixteen, young enough to be your grandson, wouldn't you agree?"

"Stop this Linc, what the hell do you want me to do? I have tried everything without having to get other people involved, the more others know about this, the worst it will get for both of us."

"It seems to me that you no longer have a choice Elena, use the as weapons, I am sure that you can use them without having to give out any information. You can use someone from Grey's past to make contact with him, use Isaac for all I care, just get it done."

After weighing her options, Elena knows that she will need more time to put her plan in motion.

"Fuck, look Linc, I need a few more weeks, I will need to travel and make a few stops in Boston and Philadelphia. This is something I need to handle in person, I know I can pull this off, but you are just going to have to give me more time."

Mr. Lincoln eyes wearily at Elena, but concedes…

"Huff, alright, I give you that, two weeks, but no more. But I warn you Elena, you better pull this off, I expect my thirty million by or before such time. If you don't delivery, there will be severe consequences to pay."

"Remember, I will expect a call from you within two weeks or less. Ah, and don't forget, you still have that little issue with Isaac you need to fix, get it done, by whatever means you need to Elena."

Linc walks out of the Café Shop leaving Elena behind, seething. She needs to set her plan in motion, and soon, she does not have enough time left. She dials on her cell to call her Salon Manager, who is also her personal assistant.

"Greta, you busy dear….?"

"Good, listen, I need for you to pull two of my contacts from my office red file;

Leila Williams, from Boston, MA

and

Susi Reynolds, from Philadelphia, PA

I need their phone numbers and address, and their email's as well. Leave that information on my desk and when you're done, I need for you to call and book me a flight from Sea-Tac to Boston for tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes, that's all I will need, and get Lonnie to come in tomorrow to help cover. Thanks Greta"

After finishing her third cup of Cappuccino, Elena heads out to Bellevue, a town on the outskirts of Seattle, where she will meet with Isaac. There is unfinished business between them that needs to be settled before she heads out of town to meet with two of Christian Grey's previous subs.

Next chapter: Elena's meeting with Isaac and it will not be a pleasant one.


	6. Isaac's Decision

**I thought about deleting and reposting a couple of my previous chapters due to some mistakes I made and had not noticed until after posting, but decided against it. Most reviews have been very positive, so I decided that mistakes or not, I would leave my previous chapters in their original form. I thank the readers who pointed out the mistakes I made, because you did it in a very helpful and kind way. For those who are worried about the Bitch Troll getting her hooks on Christian or Anastasia, fear not, she may have gotten away with a lot of her evil ways in the original trilogy, but not in my story**.

**Disclaimer:** Fifty Shades of Grey belongs to E.L. James, belongs to me only in my dreams.

**A Friendly Threat**

During her drive to Bellview Elena had placed several calls to her assistant Greta, setting her plan in motion for her upcoming trips to Boston and Philadelphia. She was not looking forward to travel, but her hands were pretty much tied at this point, especially since Linc had left her with little choice. She decided to pop two Xanax pills to help calm her nerves and lower her blood pressure, she needed to be in full control in order to confront Isaac.

Elena needed to settle things with him, whose intimate sexual relationship was obviously coming to an end. Isaac had been Elena's submissive for many years, since he was twenty one, but he was older and more matured now, he had found someone he wanted a serious relationship with. Someone much younger than Elena, and this did not sit well with her at all. Elena had several sexual encounters with other younger men during their time together, but they turned out to be nothing more than one night stands. That is until she met a Robert Johansson.

Isaac Gene Sandburg had 'served' Elena well for years, and she was very happy with him for a long time; he was very good looking, outgoing, a real charmer, and did everything she demanded of him regarding sex, with few exceptions. Most importantly, he was a very good lover, but not as good as Christian Grey; no one ever compared to him.

As she approached the street where Isaac lived, she noticed a gray Nissan Altima backing out of his condo's driveway. She noticed the driver, a pretty red headed female; she looked young, maybe around her mid twenty's. She also noticed that Isaac's red Cherokee Jeep was still inside his garage. Not wanting to leave it to chance, she had called Isaac earlier and threatened that if he did not meet with her at his place, she would pay his girlfriend a visit at her work place instead to have a "lively" chat concerning him. Of course Isaac agreed to the meeting.

As soon as the gray Nissan drove away, she pulled her vehicle into his driveway and called him from her cell phone.

"Hello dear, I'm right outside your driveway, come out and meet me."

A nervous looking Isaac came out almost immediately, staring down the street.

"Don't worry, your little honey just drove off, she did not notice me."

"Jesus Elena, why the hell did you want to meet here? We could have met over at your place you know."

"Why not here Isaac? I thought this would be at much better place to meet your little girlfriend."

"Fuck Elena, you are the one that ended our relationship in the first place. I have a personal life too, and I don't want you to interfere with it."

"Whining does not become you dear; now be a sweetheart and invite me in."

"Fine, follow me..." Isaac leads her through the garage door towards the hallway area.

Elena looks around, evaluating her surroundings. "My, looks like you did very well with me. This place is much nicer than I expected. How come you never invited me here before?"

"You know why Elena."

"Well, let me see. Oh yes, you did not want your family or little girlfriend to find out about your kinky lifestyle. I am right?"

"Fuck..."

"Yes, exactly, you do not want them to know how you like to fuck."

"Elena, both you and I know that for me, that was just a financial arrangement. I have other sexual preferences."

"Whatever Isaac. I'm here to discuss other matters, not interested in your family or your little bimbo. So tell me, did you think through about what we discussed before?"

"Yes, and I don't think eighther one of us can continue this anymore. We are both obviously interested in other people now. Our relationship has run its course. I want out, and I don't want your money anymore. I've had it Elena. I am tired of this lifestyle. I've met someone I like very much, and I like being with her. You keep telling me that we can still keep seeing each other on the side, but you know that is not possible. Not anymore, not for me."

"Please Isaac; come off your high horse. I could care less if you want to fuck with me or not, what I want is your help and loyalty, and not your dick."

"Look Elena..."

"No, no, you look dear. Listen to me, I won't repeat myself. If that boy is not found soon, both you and I have plenty to lose. You should have never left him in that hospital by himself in the first place. You promised me you were going to take care of everything, and you didn't. You fucking left him there! You need to find a way and get him back from Linc; you know he has him now!"

"I panicked Elena, okay? I just fucking panicked! The doctor and nurses were asking too many questions! That stupid kid messed up, he fucking messed up the story we agreed he was going to tell them!"

"It was your fucking plan to..." Elena hissed, pocking Isaac on his chest.

"Stop, stop it right there Elena. It was you who fucking went too far! If you hadn't gone off on that boy we would not be in this mess right now!"

"I 'm not a fool Isaac, I know what I did. But it was still your stupid idea to take him to the hospital. I told you to take him to that Simms quack, but did you listen? Hell no, you had to go all Good Samaritan on me and went to the fucking hospital instead!"

"Fuck Elena, the kid had broken bones, he was bleeding all over, I thought he was going to die on me. I didn't have a choice, that fat ass Simms is nothing but a butcher, he's a fucking alcoholic. Did you honestly think I would take him to his place? I may be a fuck up but I was not about to leave that boy with that drunk!"

Elena erupts in laughter, both surprising and angering Isaac. "Oh...my...dear, since when did you develop a conscience? You are fucked up as much as I am. You were the one who brought him to my house, remember? You are worse than a pimp!"

"Don't you dare Elena...!"

"A PIMP, A PIMP! YOU GOT PAID FOR BRINGING BOYS INCLUDING ROBERT TO MY PLACE!"

A livid, enraged Isaac grabs Elena by the arms, pushing her hard against the corner kitchen wall.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I KNOW I MESSED UP! I FUCKING MESSED UP! BUT I DID NOT KNOW THAT HE WAS ONLY SIXTEEN, BUT YOU KNEW, YOU KNEW ELENA, AND YOU LIED TO ME, YOU KNOW YOU DID!"

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Me!" Elena gritted through her teeth. But Isaac did not let go, he just took deep breaths while glaring at her.

"I will not Elena, will not, take the fall for you. I did not know he is just sixteen, and it was you who beat the shit out of him, not me!"

"LET GO OF ME I SAID...!" Elena fumed as she pushed him off.

"I am sick of this, I fucking regret ever getting involved with you. You are one sick old witch, no wonder Grey dumped your sagging ass years..."

"SLAP! SLAP!"...

Was all that was heard as Elena's hand hit Isaac's face twice, but as she was aiming for a third hit, he grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her back hard against the kitchen table.

Both just glared at each other for what seems minutes...

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, DON'T YOU EVER GRAB ME LIKE THAT AGIAN!"

"Don't worry Elena, I promise to never touch you ever again, you can pay some other schmuck for that now. I don't want to ever lay eyes on you again!"

"Oh no Isaac, I will not go away just yet. We still have unfinished business, you and I. You still need to find Robert. You need to find him and do what you have to do to make him go away. You need to take care of this, I told you before, Linc claims to have him, and if he does, both you and I are screwed. If I go to jail, then you go to jail. Understand?"

"I can't Elena, I can't go against Linc, if he has him then the only thing you can do is to give him what he wants. Linc is dangerous, and I want no part of him."

"You don't understand Isaac, even if I get him what he wants, he will still use that boy against me. He is very vindictive, and will do anything to get back at me for cheating on him years ago. He will never go away, and if I go under, I'm taking you with me!"

"Fuck this Elena, I will deny everything if I have to, I can fucking get a lawyer and cover my ass. I'm not the one who beat him up. What do you think will happen to me if I go against Linc? I know what he is capable off, and I for one rather face jail time than to deal with him."

"My dear, I can always tell Linc lies about you, lies that will make him think you are planning against him, out of spite. If he even thinks you are trying to derail his plans regarding me and Christian, well, let's just say it will not be pleasant for you, or for your new girlfriend, Lisa; her name is Lisa Kendrick, I am right?"

"You old cow, leave her out of this!"

"Let's forgo the name calling, shall we?"

"I can't believe you Elena, to think I once considered leaving Lisa to go back to you. Thank God I didn't follow through with that plan. You are evil! What the fuck happened to you? Getting whipped and slapped while fucking is one thing, but trying to fuck with someone's life or beating a sixteen year old boy senseless is beyond sanity."

'YOU'RE A FUCKING SADIST!" Shouted Isaac, no longer holding his rage.

He does not wait for Elena to respond as he heads towards the door leading to the garage. He opens it and turns towards her.

"I made up my mind Elena. I will not help you at all. I will take my chances with Linc. Do not threaten me, Lisa, or my family ever again. I will do what I have to do to protect myself and those that I care for."

Elena stares at Isaac in disbelief, she had expected this meeting to be unpleasant, downright nasty even, but she had not expected for him to reject or deny her demand. She had always controlled him in the past; he had always done what he was told. But Isaac was not the same young man she had met years ago. This was a different man, a more mature one, one who like Christian years before, turned against her. He too, was finally cutting all ties with her.

As she heads towards her exit, she turns to her former lover.

"I see, well, my dear Isaac, I am so very sorry to have things end this way. But I warn you, I will not forget this. You. Will. Pay."

Elena Lincoln's last words are chilling, and Isaac knows that a threat was behind those words. He stands and stares at the door after slamming it shut. His mind running many possible scenarios. He makes up his mind, he know what he must do, and do it soon.

...

**Friday Morning at Grey Publishing Inc. (Formerly SIP)**

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey, how are you doing today?" The smiling receptionist greets Anastasia.

"Doing great Claire and thank you for asking. Is Hannah in already?"

"Yes, Ma'am, she is, got your scheduled ready for you too."

Anastasia heads straight to her office were she is greeted by her assistant holding her favorite cup of English tea.

"Good Morning Ana, ready for one more day of publishing craziness?"

Taking her favorite cup of hot tea, she eyes widen at the stack of mail and messages that lay on top of her desk.

"Good Lord, all these just this morning" I'm only late one hour!"

"And that is not even including your emails yet" Chuckled Hannah. "But don't worry too much, most are just from the editing department, they need approvals, but those can wait for next week, we are still way ahead of our deadlines, so take your time."

"Ah, Hannah, what would I do without you?" Anastasia slumped on her chair.

"Oh please Ana, if I had to deal with what you put up with in dealing with gigantic egos, I would have quit long time ago. Here you go boss, it's your meeting schedule for next week. I figured you would need today to catch up on things first."

"Thanks Hannah, and please, tell Claire to hold all calls if possible." Anastasia could not help but smile as her assistant left her office while singing the working woman's song.

"She works hard for the money, oh so hard for it honey!"

It had not been more than half hour since Anastasia arrived to work that she gets a knock on her door. It is Claire from reception.

"Sorry to bother you Mrs. Grey, but there is a call on hold from a Mr. Isaac Sandburg, he's called several times this morning, he seems determined to speak to you right away."

The name did not register right away. "Claire, just take a message, tell him I will call him as soon as I can, I need to get through with these editing memos."

"I already took a couple of messages, but he insists that it is very important. He said to tell you that it is regarding a Mrs. Robinson?"

That got Anastasia's attention; Isaac, Isaac, yes, she finally put two and two together.

"Claire, do me a favor, tell him that I'm on the other line, to hold for a couple of minutes, tell him I'll take his call."

"Sure thing Boss."

Her mind was trying to figure out what to do, should she call Christian right away? Should she first take his call and find out what he wants? Is he working alongside with Elena? Should she take the call at all, maybe have Claire take his number and pass it along to Christian instead and let him deal with Isaac? No, she would take his call, her curiosity peeked, and she just had to know what Elena's fuck buddy was up to. She decided she would find out now, and call Christian later.

"Claire, is Mr. Sandburg still on hold?"

"Yes, ma'am, want me to put him through?"

"Yes, please do." She closed her eyes for a second as she pressed the blinking red button on the phone.

"Anastasia Grey, how can I be of service?"

A very soft and warm voice greeted her on the other side of the call. "Mrs. Grey, hello, my name is Isaac Sandburg, thank you for taking my call."

"Well Mr. Sandburg, you seem to have the advantage, it appears you know who I am but I am afraid might not know you at all."

"Please, I am sorry for bothering you at work. And I do believe you at least know about me. Your husband, Mr. Grey, does know me. I assure you Mrs. Grey; this call is not meant in any way to try to distress you."

Something about the tone of his voice tugs at her instinct, she does not feel anger or seem bothered because of this; this surprises her, she is not sure what she had expected him to sound like.

"I know who you are, well, heard about you; you are Mrs. Lincoln's 'special friend, I just never knew your last name."

"No, Mrs. Grey, I am no longer Elena's friend. Mrs. Grey, if you would consider meeting with me, in person, I can explain the reason behind my call to you."

"No, I don't think that is a good idea at all Mr. Sandburg. My husband would not be happy about us meeting at all. Unless, he would be willing to meet with you instead."

"Mrs. Grey..."

"Anastasia, please call me Anastasia."

"I prefer Mrs. Grey, as a form of respect Ma'am, if you don't mind. I would be more than willing to meet with you or with Mr. Grey at any time, and at any place of your choosing. But it would be preferable if we could meet as soon as possible."

"Mr. Sandburg..."

"Please, call me Isaac."

"Isaac, my husband is out of town on a business trip, and he probably will not be back for at least a few days. Perhaps you can tell me now why it is so important that we meet with you as soon as possible?"

"Mrs. Grey, I would prefer that we discuss this in person, not over the phone, you never know who may be listening."

Anastasia pondered whether it would be wise to agree to meet in person with the Troll's lover, or past lover, according to his earlier statement. She knew that Christian would get extremely angry at her for doing so, but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

"Mr. Sand...I mean Isaac, I just might be able to meet with you today, but if I do, you will have to agree to several conditions."

"Yes, Mrs. Grey, anything, just name it."

"First, I will have to call my husband and tell him. I will meet with you, only if he agrees to this meeting. Secondly, I will set the time and place; third, I will not arrive alone. I hope you understand Isaac, I do not know what your intentions are so I must take all precautions necessary. If we do meet, you most likely will be frisked by my security people. And last, you must answer a few questions right now, no side stepping, of course."

"Yes, I agree to your conditions Mrs. Grey."

"Fine, first question; why did you contact me and not my husband first?"

Anastasia already knew why. "Because Mr. Grey is very hard man to get a hold of, Mrs. Grey. I knew that if I tried, he would have never agreed to meet with me, especially because of my connection to Elena."

"Fair enough, second question; are you on your on? What I mean is are you still involved with that woman?"

"No, Mrs. Grey, I assure you, I am no longer involved with Mrs. Lincoln, we are no longer part of each other's lives, and I no longer speak to her."

"I wish to believe you Isaac..."

"Please Mrs. Grey; I will make my intentions clear to you when we meet. I am doing this to help myself, and to help you and Mr. Grey. I wish you no harm or ill will. I have heard from friends and acquaintances that you are a very good and kind person, Mrs. Grey; I would never do or say anything bad against you or your family. Please, meet with me, I will abide by all of your conditions."

There was desperation in his voice, Anastasia could tell, her instincts were telling her that he posed no threat to her.

"Very well Isaac. I will call my husband first, and if he agrees, I would like to meet with you today. Did you leave your number with Claire earlier?"

"Yes, I did Mrs. Grey."

"I will be calling you back regarding our meeting then. And Isaac, please do not disappoint me."

"You will not be disappointed Mrs. Grey, and thank you so much for agreeing to see me. I will wait for your call ma'am."

After the call ends, Anastasia sets her plan in motion, first things first; she needs to place the dreaded call to her husband, control freak of all freaks, Christian Grey.

Wow, who knew that Isaac had grown such big Cajones?

Next chapter... will Ana meet with Isaac or will Elena pay Leila a surprise visit?

Let me know, which meeting do you want to read about first?

LOL! To all readers that take the time to review.

'


	7. The Cozy Meeting

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, but I had to take my laptop for a reboot and forgot to download my stories to my flash drive, just one of many things I forgot to do this month. But I am back, so read and enjoy, promise I will try to post next chapter in two weeks or less. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Fifty Shades of Grey, E.L. James is the lucky gal.**

**The Cozy Meeting**

Isaac sat at the last booth of The Cozy Corner Café awaiting the arrival of Anastasia. He was warned that he would be frisked by a security team so he was not surprised when he saw three tall, husky, well dressed men in suits heading straight towards him. He immediately recognizes the lead man who addresses him by his name. He can feel the hair on his neck stand up.

"Mr. Sandburg, I need for you to stand up without raising fuzz." Sawyer was direct and to the point as always.

Without objection Isaac does exactly as told. "Spread your legs and put your hands behind your head." As curious and surprised patrons look on, Isaac is frisked and padded down from head to toe by Sawyer, as the other two security men stand by and diligently check out the surroundings.

"I will need to take your cell phone and keep it with me during your meeting with Mrs. Grey, understood?"

"Yes Sir, understood; will I get back though?"

"Only after your meeting with Mrs. Grey is over, and only if you behave accordingly, got it?" Sawyer does not mince words.

After Isaac nods in agreement, Sawyer calls someone on what appears to be an ear Bluetooth. "Bring her in and keep the other two outside."

Isaac's eyes widen as soon as he sees Anastasia Grey walk inside the Cozy Café. He had seen her before several times from afar, but now up and close he could see the natural beauty that had captured Christian Grey' heart. He sees a slender and attractive woman, taller than he expected, and very young looking. She is dressed in a classic pencil black skirt, emerald silk long sleeve shirt, and black stockings with black high heels.

Sawyer's throat clearing catches his attention as Anastasia approaches his booth, where he greets her with great relief. "Mrs. Grey, thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Isaac, it's nice to finally meet you, and please, call me Anastasia." She smiles as she holds her hand out while Sawyer and the other two men hover over them.

He immediately stands to shake her hand. "Where are my manners? Yes, we finally meet, please take a seat. May I order you something to eat or drink?"

"No thank you, but before we get started, I need to let you know that if it were not for my husband's planning, this meeting would have not taken place. He does not approve completely, but like me, he is very curious as to what your intentions are; he is protective of his family, and I hope you understand why these security measures were taken."

"Yes, of course, I completely understand."

"Good, now, first things first Isaac, how old are you?"

Isaac cannot help but smile at the unexpected question. "Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, curiosity is getting the best of me, I hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all Anastasia, I just turned thirty last month."

"Yes, of course, Christian said you were just a few years younger than him. Tell me Isaac, how well do you know my husband?"

"Well, I only met him a few times, at some charity functions I attended with Elena before."

'I see, but what I really mean is what and how much do you know about my husband?"

Isaac is not quite sure how to answer her question. During his time with Elena he learned quite a bit regarding Christian Grey's personal life. She confided in him about her previous sexual encounters with other men besides him. After Christian ended his personal and business relationship with her, she confided to Isaac about Christian's sexual preferences, meaning he knew of his past BSDM lifestyle.

"Anastasia, I don't know if I should tell you what I think I know about your husband, I certainly do not wish to upset or insult you by bringing up what could be false information about your husband."

"Isaac, I am a much stronger person than most people give me credit for. I know about my husband's past, about his previous lifestyle. There are no secrets between us, we trust each other."

"Anastasia, I'm only concerned about, well…"

"Look Isaac, I can tell you are nervous, but please don't be; you obviously went through a lot of trouble to get me to meet with you, so please do not hold back now, just say what's on your mind."

Suddenly Isaac feels as if a huge weight is being lifted from his shoulders, and acting on impulse he lean towards Anastasia to finally spill his secrets. However he is suddenly pulled back by a pair of strong hands. Obviously Sawyer is not about to let him get any closer to her.

Anastasia stops him from going further. "Luke, it's okay, you can let go of him, please give us some space."

Sawyer glares at Isaac for a few seconds as if to warn him, but then releases his hold and steps back to allow the conversation to continue.

"You have to excuse Sawyer; it's just that he is very protective of me and besides, he would not have hurt you anyways." Anastasia smiles at Sawyer earning a grunt from her protector.

"Mrs. Grey, I mean Anastasia, do you really want to hear what I know about your husband's past?"

"Yes, I do."

"Alright then, well, I know that he began a personal relationship with Elena when he was very young. She never told me exactly how young he was when she seduced him, but she did tell me that he was still in school. I believe Christian was a minor when he got involved with her." He pauses briefly to recollect before continuing.

"It does not take an Einstein to figure out that it was Elena who introduced your husband to that type of lifestyle. After all, she was the one that introduced me to it. Anyways, Elena spoke of Christian often; she told me that they were close for a long time, well, at least according to her."

"Tell me Isaac, how did you two meet?"

"I met her when I was nineteen, after I was hired by a temp agency to do maintenance work at her home. At first she let me to believe that she was only interested in a platonic relationship. I never imagined that a good looking older woman like her would be interested in someone like me. She was a well-known socialite, while I was nothing more than a college drop out with a wrench in his pocket."

"Were you attracted to her right away?"

"Yes, very much so, I thought she was hot looking for an older woman. The fact that she was loaded made her look even better." He chuckles at his impertinence.

"So, money played a big part in your attraction to her. Is that why you got involved with her?"

"Yes, it was all about money and sex for me. You have to understand Anastasia that I was a nineteen year old with a limited education that was used to stepping on roaches while eating cheap noodle soups in an apartment the size of a shoe box. I did it to move on to a more comfortable lifestyle. At first she shocked the hell out of me, I mean, I fooled around quite a bit while I was in high school and college, so I thought I was an experienced lover, but Elena proved me wrong, I was no more than a novice."

"Isaac was it hard for you at all, I mean, was it, well…?" Anastasia looks down avoiding eye contact.

"Was it painful, embarrassing, or demeaning? Yes, of course it was at first, but then you get used to it; I even enjoyed it for a while."

Isaac fears that he may have revealed too much information due to Anastasia's blush.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry if I said anything improper…"

"No, not at all, I asked for honesty, it must be a little embarrassing for you."

"No, not really, It's who I am, or was. I know you must have more questions for me."

"Yes, of course I do, like why are we here. You told me over the phone that you don't talk to Elena anymore, is that true?"

"Yes, it is and I plan to avoid her at whatever cost. Anastasia, I must warn you, Elena is up to no good regarding Christian. She and her ex-husband have been communicating with each other, and it appears that Linc is threatening her again. I have known for a while that she has been supporting him ever since he lost his company. He has blackmailed her in the past and I am sure he is doing it again now."

"Blackmail, of course, I remember long time ago she told Christian that someone was blackmailing her. Sounds like Linc is still sticking it to Mrs. Robinson."

"Who's Mrs. Robinson?

"Sorry, long story, what I meant is Mrs. Lincoln."

There is a long awkward silence as Anastasia looks out the window lost in thought.

"What role does Christian play in all this Isaac?"

"Simply put, he has what both Elena and Linc do not have anymore, and what they both need desperately."

"Money, it's all about money, am I right?"

"Yes, it is. From Linc's side anyways, he wants payback for losing his company after you husband bought it right under his nose. From Elena's side, well, since she lost him years back, her payback is to make life miserable for both of you, getting some of your money will be like icing on the cake."

"What do you think is her game plan?"

He runs his hand through his curly blond hair as he puffs out a long breath before answering her question. "Elena never signed an NDA agreement or any other type of confidentiality contract with Christian, so she is not bound by any legal document to oust your husband's previous lifestyle. If she is being blackmailed by her ex, then she will do the same to Christian to get him off her back. She will use other ways or means to do so, because unfortunately, your husband trusted her in the past and confided many aspects of his personal life to her; she knows too much about his past Anastasia."

"She must be crazy, absolutely mad if she thinks she can face Christian and not fear the consequences if she dares to threaten him or his family in any way. That pathetic, bitter old witch will regret the day she ever laid her hands on him!"

Anastasia does not realize that she is close to shouting as she smacks the table with her fists, attracting the attention of patrons and her security team.

"Mrs. Grey, everything okay?" Asks Sawyer as he hovers closer to her.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to calm herself. "Yes, everything is okay Luke; I didn't mean to worry you."

"Anastasia, I am so sorry that I've upset you …"

"No, Isaac, no need to apologize, none at all. If there is a threat out there against my family, both Christian and I need to know about it."

"You wish for me to continue then?"

"Yes, of course, but before you do Isaac, I need to know why you are telling me all this, why now."

"I can explain why."

"Please do so, but I need to know if my husband and I can trust you."

"Anastasia, I wish I knew how to show you that you can trust me, or at least believe me, but I just don't know how to do that. The only thing I can do is to promise you that I will help you and Christian in any way I can. I will give you information that you can use against Elena and Linc. If I'm not mistaken, Elena has been trying to get in touch with your husband, and she has been very persistent, am I correct?"

"Yes, that woman has been a huge pain in the ass lately, she was already a dark shadow during the time I met Christian."

"She will not stop Anastasia; she will do whatever it takes to get to Christian. Ever since he cut all ties with her she became cruel, angry, more abusive and demanding, she changed for the worst, she completely lost her all her senses if you ask me."

The conversation is interrupted by Sawyer. "Mrs. Grey, we will need to be heading out soon."

"Yes, thank you for reminding me Luke."

"Do you have to leave already Anastasia?"

"Not right away, we still have a few minutes. I have to pick up my children from my in-laws; we make it a point to never miss dinner with them."

"I'm sorry that I'm taking so much of your time, and again, thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Don't mention it Isaac, anyways, you were saying?"

"Yes, back to Elena, she's lost her marbles, and she recently did something that can get her in deep legal trouble, possible sent to jail if you ask me. She is threatening not just me, but my girlfriend too; she wants me to help her get out of the mess she has gotten herself into."

"Do you want to help her Isaac?"

"Hell no, not at all, what she did is beyond sanity, it's just plain wrong. But if I do not help her, or do what she is asking me to do, then I risk putting myself and my girlfriend in danger."

"So if you do not help her…"

"Anastasia, I am here not just to help you and your husband, I need your help too."

"What do you mean?"

"I need protection, not just for me but for my girlfriend Lisa. She is an innocent person caught in this mess; she does not deserve to be threatened by Elena, she has never done harm to anyone in her life. She is a loving and kind person Anastasia, and I cannot provide her with proper protection."

"Elena threatened her?"

"No directly, but did imply it by saying that Linc would not be very happy if I dared to cross either one. I told Lisa the truth about this whole mess, but she refuses to leave or move out of town. You see, her mother was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer last year and is going through her second round of chemo and radiation, so she refuses to leave her behind, and alone."

"God, I'm sorry to hear that, I would be doing the same thing if I were in her shoes."

"She never thinks about herself, always thinking about others. Anyways, I know Elena is desperate to salvage her last Salon, she only has Esclava left, and Linc, well, he's back to using blackmail again to get Elena to support his lifestyle."

"Unbeliable, are those two idiots seriously going to go after Christian?"

"Yes, they will, I know they are desperate enough to try to set your husband up in some way. But there is something else Anastasia, and I am afraid to admit this, but I am also involved up to my neck in this mess, it certainly does not put me in a good light."

"I see, well, spill the beans Isaac."

...

Three hours later back at the Grey household:

'Hey baby, miss me much?"

"Mrs. Grey, you have no idea how much."

"When are you coming back?"

"Well, after Elena's visit this afternoon, and knowing what I know now, I'm afraid that it will take a few more days before I get back."

"Christian, do you really believe that she is capable of what Isaac told me, I mean, isn't she the one that has more to lose here?"

"Listen love, right now the more information I get my hands on, the more I have to finally put Elena in her place and Linc away for a long time. That is why I need a few more days. After I pay my surprise visit tomorrow morning, I'm leaving for Philadelphia."

"God Christian, I wish you didn't have to…"

"I know, I know. The last thing I want to do is meet my sordid past face to face. But it's what I need to do Ana; I need to do this for you, for us."

"I know love, and I trust you Christian, I always will."

"Mrs. Grey, have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, you have, every damn day, and I love you just as much."

"Well, as soon as I get back Mrs. Grey, you and I will lock ourselves in our bedroom and show each other just how much love each other."

"Include some kinky fuckery Mr. Grey and you got yourself a date."

"Ana baby, I miss you so much already."

"Same here Mr. Grey, but getting back to dirty business, are those two idiots being tracked twenty four/seven?"

"Oh yes, you know I have the best people on it, won't be long before we find out where Linc is hiding that boy."

"I hope you find him soon Christian."

"I will Ana, soon, I promise."

"Well, it's getting late love, and I have two kids giving Gail an earful, I need to go rescue her before she goes off and quits on us."

"She won't, she's crazy about those two rascals. Make sure you give them extra kisses on my behalf, tell them that daddy misses them very much."

"Will do love, and by the way, thank you for not blowing your top about Isaac and his girlfriend. I called him earlier and both are settling just fine at Escala."

"Really Ana, of all places, I could have just as easily stationed guards at his place."

"I know Christian, but with an extra suite available and all those surveillance cameras around, Escala was the best option. Besides, the suite is big enough just in case Lisa needs to bring her mother with her too."

"Mrs. Grey, always concerned about others, that's one of the many qualities I love about you."

"Thank you for understanding Christian."

"I do understand Ana, but if I find out that Isaac was just feeding us a bunch of lies, I won't hesitate to throw his ass out, and my foot will be doing the kicking."

"I believe him Christian, I really do. I have this feeling about him; it just took him a while to come to his senses. Well, I think that it took a good woman to bring him to his senses; sound familiar?"

"Are you being sarcastic Mrs. Grey?"

"No baby, why would you think that?"

"Are you rolling your eyes Ana?"

"Yes, and what if I am, what are you going to do about it?"

"Ana, my palm is twitching right now."

"Momma, Teddy took my bankee!"

"Coming baby!"

"I heard that, did Teddy take her princess blanket again?"

"Yes, most likely, I swear those two cannot go a day without getting on each other's nerves."

"Mommy, he won't give me bankee!"

"Mrs. Grey, your presence is needed. I will call you tomorrow morning before I leave."

"Christian, please don't let Elena and those two…"

"Don't love, please don't worry about me, we talked about this before Ana. I will not fail you or us, just put your faith and trust in me, okay?"

"Mr. Grey, I do have faith in you, always will."

"Mommy!"

"Got to go Christian. Goodnight love."

"Goodnight my Ana."

...

Hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to post your reviews, I always try to read and respond to each one when possible.


	8. Sins of my past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy, that belongs to that lucky E.L. James gal. I just enjoy playing with her characters.**

**Sins of my past**

Elena Lincoln entered the gallery with no intention of purchasing any paintings or art decor; she was there on a mission to find someone whom she knew several years ago. It was a cold and rainy morning and it seemed that not many people where looking to purchase paintings, only a few browsers wanting to stay out of the rain. As she walked near the center counter, she was asked if she needed assistance, which she politely declined as she continued looking for one person in particular.

After a minute or so of looking around, she spotted the person she was eager to find setting up paintings by the wall display section; Leila Williams.

Leila Williams looked very different than the last time Elena saw her. She had obviously cut her hair in a short bob, and dyed it a shade of copper with strands of highlights. She had obviously gained some weight; she no longer looked slim and fit, and looked a little older than her actual age. Her appearance gave it away, Leila looked unhealthy and tired.

As Elena got closer she tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention, and managed to startle Leila as she turned to face her.

"Jesus Christ, Elena, what the hell!"

"Well hello to you too Leila, long time no see. How have you been dear?"

Leila stared at Elena Lincoln in shock; she was the last person she would ever expect to run into again after she had left Seattle Washington several years back. She immediately knew that this was not just a chance encounter, but a planned visit. She knew the type of person Elena was and wondered why she had come such a long way looking for her now.

"What are you doing here, and how in the world did you find me?"

"I'm very resourceful my dear Leila, you should know that by now. Although I am a little disappointed to find you here, not exactly the place I thought you would end up. All those plans you had, too bad your career as a painter never took off, what a pity."

"What I do for a living is none of your concern Elena, and if you are here to buy a painting, get someone else to help you. Now please excuse me, I have other more important things to do right now." Leila was fuming as she turned to walk away.

"Hold on sweetie, I'm not done with you." She grabbed Leila by the arm. "I came a long way to discuss something that can be very beneficial for both of us."

"Beneficial? Are you kidding me? Elena, get you hand off me!" She jerked her arm loose from her grasp.

"Listen dearie, I'm here to discuss business, and you will make time to for me, unless you want your life to become a little more complicated than it already is. Tell me Leila, does you current fiancé know about your past life? Or should I ask, does he know about your current Dom?"

"What?"

"I won't repeat myself Leila!"

"Are you serious, what did I ever do to you Elena?"

"Nothing, except that you fucked Christian Grey, that's why I don't like you."

Leila is now beyond shock, she feels her whole body shaking, her mind racing, her heart pumping furiously. What brought all this now, why was Elena threatening her for having a past with Christian Grey, she was just one of many that he shared an unconventional arrangement with, however short it was.

With gritted teeth she tried to reason with her. "Listen Elena, I don't know what you are up to or what you want, but if this has anything to do with Christian, then you are barking up the wrong tree. I have not had contact with Christian for several years now, not since he got married to that Anastasia woman."

"You poor thing, you must feel awful, after all the trouble you went through to get back into his life, and then find out that he got himself a younger little thing, one he eventually married. He kicked you to the curb, didn't he?"

"It seems to me that he kicked you to the curb too Elena, when was the last time he actually even called you?"

Before Elena could respond, the gallery manager called out to Leila. "Miss Williams, Mrs. Bravados needs to schedule her delivery for tomorrow, she said you usually make the arrangements for her; can you please come over and let her know the details?"

"Yes Mr. Peters, give me a second and I'll be right there." Leila waited until her manager walked away out of hearing range.

"Look Elena, whatever crazy thing you are planning, I want no part of. Please, I beg you, just let me be. I need this job and you need to leave now, don't cause problems for me here."

"Oh no dearie, I am not done with you by any means. If you don't want me to call your fiancé now and give him the dirty details of your sexual escapades, then you and I need to find a quiet place and sit down for a long chat. Now, I'll let you finish with that old prune waiting over there, and once you are done, you will pretend to get sick and tell that bald manager of yours that you will be taking the rest of the day off to go home and nurse whatever ails you."

"Please Elena, don't do this, you can't be that heartless."

"But I am not Leila, I am quite the opposite, I'm not doing this just for me, but for you too. You of all people should know better. You deserve more compensation from Christian Grey as much as I do. Now, be a good girl and do as say so that we can go to some nice place to eat, my treat of course."

A smiling Elena watched an upset Leila Williams walked away from her. After a few minutes, she comes back. "Alright, it's done; I had to lie to my boss. There is a restaurant inside The Reviere Hotel, it's not too far from here, but we'll need to take taxi."

"No problem, you just lead the way. Oh, this will be so much fun Leila."

Both women leave the gallery, one smiling from ear to ear while the other one looked visibly upset.

...

...

...

"Phelps, how long ago did they leave the hotel?"

"Well, according to Stewart, about half hour ago."

"Did they leave together?"

"No Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln left for her hotel and David followed her while Stewart tailed Miss Williams; she apparently went home after meeting with Mrs. Lincoln."

"Please tell me that they took pictures of them leaving together." Christian asked.

"Yes, not just of them leaving together Mr. Grey, but also while they were inside the gallery and the restaurant, I sent them to Taylor a few minutes ago. They also managed to get some audio from the restaurant, which I'm processing for you right now, should be ready within the next hour or so."

"Phelps, get the calls from Elena's cell phone too. While you're at it, tell Stewart to stay put at Leila's place, report if anyone comes and goes, and he's to call you immediately if she leaves her apartment at all."

"Will do, anything else you need Mr. Grey?"

"Yes, there is something else. Call Mason and find out if he was able to dig out anything on that Robert Johansson kid. See if he was able to get records of his hospital stay. We need to find this kid Phelps, and find him soon."

"On it right now Mrs. Grey."

Christian ends his call just as Taylor enters his hotel room with a large envelope. "Just got these from Phelps, it's the pictures both David and Stewart took."

"What a fucking mess. I swear Taylor, you better stick with me twenty four/seven because if I run into that old bitch, I won't be able to control myself and wring that neck of hers until she chokes to death!"

"No worries Mr. Grey, I won't let it get that far. Although I wouldn't mind giving her a good head lock, you know, just as a security precaution." Taylor keeps a straight face as Christian manages a brief smile, that is until he pulls the pictures out of the envelope.

"Anything wrong Mr. Grey?"

"Jesus, I almost didn't recognize her. Leila, she looks...tired and worn out."

Christian stared at the pictures of both women for a while, what he felt was a mixture of feelings directed at two different individuals. He felt anger, disgust and contempt for Elena. But for Leila, it was sadness, remorse, with a bit of anger as well. It had been a long time since he gave Leila Williams any thought. She, just like Elena, was someone from his past which he now wished he had never met. They were both his mistakes and regrets that somehow were coming back to haunt him and his family as well.

"Mr. Grey, I hope you don't mind but I went ahead and ordered us lunch Sir, looks like it will be a long day for you. Are you still planning to visit her today?"

"Yes Taylor, at this point it's necessary. I know I have to pay for past sins, but not my family; I won't allow Ana and my kids to be tainted by this, I will do what it takes to prevent that from happening."

"Sir, may I speak freely?"

"Yes, of course."

"Your past is none of my business, but taking care of you and your family is. Whatever you did in the past, your mistakes, well, in my opinion, you have more than paid for those mistakes. What counts now is the man you have become, and not who you used to be, so you have every right to defend yourself and your family. Stop blaming yourself for your past indiscretions Mr. Grey, the only ones who are to blame here are that old Lincoln bitch and that loser ex-husband of hers. They are nothing more than sick, twisted individuals that can't stand the fact that you have found happiness, and that you have a family that love and care for you unconditionally."

Taylor's statement catches Christian by surprise. "You know Taylor, after all the years I've known you, I don't think I have ever heard you speak more than a few words in one sentence, but I do appreciate what you just said Jason, thank you."

Both men just nod at each other just before Christian's cell phone buzzes.

"What's going on Phelps?"

"Mr. Grey, I just confirmed Mrs. Lincoln's reservation, she moved her flight time to Philadelphia for tomorrow, leaving Boston at 10:50 am. She also booked a flight from Boston to Seattle for this coming Monday, leaving at 8:50 am; she made the reservation under Leila William's name.

"Fuck! Phelps, are you sure about this?"

"Yes sir, I am."

"Fuck, she's sending her my way, isn't she?"

"It appears so Mr. Grey."

"I'll take it from here, and keep me posted if anything else comes up."

Christian ends his call and instructs his trusted right hand man. "Taylor, better make that lunch to go, I have to meet her sooner than I had planned."

"Yes Mr. Grey, I'll call the driver now."

"Please do, time to face one of my many sins from my past."

...

...

Can you guys guess who is Christian planning to meet?

Next chapter: a flashback conversation between Isaac and Anastasia and Elena' meeting with Leila at the restaurant.

What do you guys think? Like it? Not? Please review, I really do try to reply to all reviews as much possible.


	9. Leila's Dilema

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm still trying to recover from all that Thanksgiving food. I'm bloated and that slows down my brain, but here I am anyways, trying my best with a short chapter for now. **

**Disclaimer: E.L. James owes Fifty Shades of Grey**

...

"I will have the steak, medium rare, with a baked potato, no cream and some steamed carrots, and skip the bread please. " Elena orders without bothering to even look at the menu. "Leila my dear, at least order some soup, you're going to need your strength for the next few days."

Leila Williams just glares at her, not bothering to respond.

Unfazed by her attitude, Elena orders for her. "Bring my friend here a bowl of clam chowder, and some of your special bread sticks. Also, bring me a glass of your best red wine and raspberry iced tea for her." She winks at the attractive waiter.

Leila waits after the waiter is done taking the order. "Okay Elena, enough of this." She motions between the two of them. "What do you want from me, and why now?"

"So eager to find out, and I will tell you soon enough. But first, tell me Leila, what in the world happened to you?" She leans closer to Leila. "You really let yourself go dear; you look like you aged ten years. You have not been taking care of yourself; all that comfort food is not good for you. Maybe I should have ordered you a salad instead of soup; do me a favor and skip the bread sticks, will you?"

"Is that why you came here looking for me, to insult me and try to make me feel miserable? Because you are doing one hell of a job right now. Tell me, what did I ever do to you Elena, why do you hate me? Is it because of Christian?"

"Yes, pretty much, you fucked him and then had the audacity to think that he would want anything more to do with you, other than sex. All you had to do was to fuck him, keep him happy, and not ask for anything more. You were already one of his favorites, but no, you had to go and ruin that."

"Jesus Christ Elena, you were the one who introduced me to him. It was you who recruited me as his submissive in the first place. If it weren't for you, I would have not even met him at all."

"Yes, that is true, but if you would have done what you were paid to do, you would have been able to keep your arrangement with him for a longer period of time, and just maybe he would not have gone someplace else looking for other girls. It's because of your crazy notion that he cared for you that he ended up getting rid of you and eventually met that money grabbing whore he calls a wife."

Leila was surprised at how calm Elena described her anger with her and Christian. "Elena, first of all, I was never a whore. You know this lifestyle better than anyone else, since you have been around for a much, much longer time than me."

Elena raises her eyebrow and smirks. "Well now, trying to show me you do have a back bone after all Leila?"

"I never asked Christian for anything, not even for his money. He gave me things because he wanted to, he took good care of his women, you know that Elena. He gave gifts and money because he liked doing so, not just because it was part of the deal. He is the one that drew up the agreement; his needs, his rules."

"Yes, yes, call him a giving person if it makes you feel better. But any way you look at it, doesn't change the fact that he paid for your services. You fucked him, he let you suck him off when he was feeling generous, and afterwards he paid for your services and you took his money and gifts. That my dear, makes you a whore."

Leila has had enough; she gets up to leave but is stopped by Elena. "Not so fast Leila, sit right down or the first call I will make is to your fiancé. Officer Raymond James, I like the sound of it, what do you think?"

Leila freezes on the spot; she cannot believe she just heard Elena mention her fiancé's full name. After a few seconds, she slowly sits back down and says nothing while the waiter approaches with their drinks and bread sticks. She waits until he is gone. "How do you know about him Elena?"

"Like I told you before, I have my sources." She calmly says as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Sources, yes, of course, Greta, she would be the only person outside my family and Susannah that knows anything about Ray. Why would she tell you anything? Did you have to bribe her too?"

"Bribe her? Oh my, you didn't actually think that Greta was your friend, did you? I am sorry to break this to you Leila, but she is and has been a very loyal friend to me. She is the one that has been keeping tabs on you for years now. How do you think I knew where to find you?"

Leila covers her face as she tries to keep the tears from spilling out; her friend's betrayal hurts her deeply. "How much do you know Elena, how much information has she given you?"

"Well, to summarize it all; not long after you paid Anastasia that unexpected visit at work, Christian stopped his financial support. He cut you off completely, from art school, your therapist, your medical insurance, everything. I know you were heartbroken, even more so when a year later you tried to get in touch with him, and he completely ignored you. From there your life went downhill, your husband eventually divorced you, only after he found out about your sordid secret lifestyle. From what I hear, he was royally pissed off, so much so that he threatened to expose you to your family unless you paid him off, which you did. Too bad you had to sell all the jewelry and car Christian had given you before."

"Stop Elena, you don't have to tell me how my life has turned out, just stop." She stops short of begging.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry you lost someone you did care for, his death must have been devastating for you. But really Leila; showing up at Anastasia's place with a gun? And you wonder why Christian cut all ties with you the way he did?"

Leila wipes away the tears. "I was going through a rough time back then. He has moved on with his life Elena, just like I tried to do, and like you should be doing now."

"Leila, you are a grown woman who is responsible for her own actions, but what Christian did to you, how he used you, then discarded you, it merits some kind of retaliation; don't you think so?"

"Why, what do you want from him? You obviously do not care for anyone but yourself, so whatever you are planning, leave me out of it. I'm just trying to get on with my life, I just found someone who cares about me, and I won't do anything else to jeopardize that."

"Are you serious, or just delusional Leila? Do you want me to describe the state of your pathetic life to you right now?"

"No." Responds Leila with a whisper.

"Yes, I will, because someone needs to knock some sense into your thick skull. Your life went downhill since Christian cut all ties with you. You flunked out from art school. You tried your hand at painting, but that fell flat too since none of your paintings sold. As a matter of fact, the only paintings you ever sold were bought by Christian himself, and he did it out of pity, because you lack talent. Since your nasty divorce, you lost most of what you owned. You cannot make a living as an artist, so you have taken a job selling other artists paintings, but it's obvious that kind of work does not pay very well. So now you whore yourself, you sub for paying customers. I know where and how you have been able to get in touch with clients. The only good thing that has happened to you is your fiance, that nice, good looking Raymond James, who happens to be a Captain at Boston P.D."

"Stop Elena, I've heard enough." Leila wipes her tears quickly as she notices the waiter coming with their meals.

Elena waits after the waiter leaves. "Leila, can you imagine what your fiance would think of you, or even worse, what he would do if he found out what you did for extra income?" Elena pretends to shutter.

Too upset to eat, Leila pushes her bowl of soup aside and asks. "What do you want me to do Elena?"

"I am so glad you asked my dear. Oh, this steak is delicious; would you like to taste it?"

"No, that is enough Elena, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, for starters, you will call in sick tomorrow and possibly for the next few days. Make up whatever story you want, but if I were you, I would just forget about that job, it's a dead end for you anyways."

Leila just nods.

"After we're done here, you'll need to go home and pack for tomorrow, pack enough for a few days. You will travel to Seattle tomorrow morning, and don't worry about travel plans Leila; I have taken care of that already."

"Seattle?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Don't play dumb with me Leila, you know exactly why you are going to Seattle tomorrow. "

"All this, it's about Christian, you want payback from Christian, because he cut all ties with you too. You always wanted him Elena, I could always tell. The way you looked at him, the way you talked about him and the way you touched him. I always knew. I know your motives, you want revenge, don't you Elena?"

Leila's comment has hit a nerve with Elena. "Listen Leila, all you have to do is do what I tell you, and keep your comments about my motives to yourself. Besides, you should be happy my dear, because very soon, and if everything goes according to plan, you, Leila Williams, will be meeting again with the magnetic, one and only Christian Grey.

...

...

**From:** Christian Grey

**Subject:** Meeting crazy in Boston

**Date:** August 15th 2016 16:38

**To:** Anastasia Grey

My Dearest Ana,

Due to new information I just received from Phelps, I am forced to meet with her tonight, instead of tomorrow morning like I had planned. It seems that Stewart and David far exceeded my expectations, and their skills have provided me with very important information. Information that was provided by non-other than Mrs. Robinson herself. I will call you tomorrow morning to let you know more, and don't worry my Ana; I won't let them get away with anything.

Your loving husband

Christian Grey

Fifty shades crazy in love with his wife.

...

...

**Well, what do you guys think? Is Elena Lincoln one mean bitch or what?**

**Wish I had more time to finish the flashback chapter where Anastasia and Isaac met at the diner. I will try to post it soon; hopefully I will be done with my Christmas shopping by next week. **

**Please do not forget to take the time and review, I may not always have time to respond, but I do read them all. **

**Till next time...XOXO**


	10. Intentions are cleared

**Sorry this chapter is so late, but I have been trying to update both FSOG stories I write while dealing with my family holiday dramas that keep coming up. I will post a new Teddy's Moments chapter after this one, so I will not post anything new for another two weeks or so. **

**I am currently working on a new story, will be short one, about 3 or 4 chapters long, and it takes place during Christian's 50th birthday celebration.**

**Disclaimer: I wished I had written Fifty Shades, but that honor belongs to E.L. James, I only play with her characters for pure pleasure.**

….

….

**INTENTIONS ARE CLEARED**

As Christian approaches the apartment, he can hear the faint barking of a dog inside, which means that the occupant of the dwelling is most likely aware that someone is just outside the door. He knocks a few times and waits patiently until he hears footsteps approaching. As the door opens slowly, the figure of a fragile woman finally appears, and he recognizes that figure immediately, it is Leila Williams.

Leila gasps in shock as she recognizes Christian immediately. He, however, does not seem surprised at her appearance at all and does not show any kind of emotion as he stands in front of her door. He stares at her with indifference and remains still without saying a word. They both look at each other for a moment before Leila turns away from Christian's cold stare. It has been more than five years since the last time they faced each other, she is confused and at a loss for words. As her shock wears off, she takes a few steps forward to look around as if expecting someone else to be there with him. She immediately sees a black Audi Q5 SUV parked in front of her apartment with two sharply dressed men leaning by the side of the car. She recognizes one of the men she expected to see, Jason Taylor.

"Leila, it has been a while. May I come in?" Christian's tone of voice surprises her, it is flat and unfriendly. She opens and closes her mouth a few times before finally finding her voice.

"Sir." She whispers.

"May I come in Leila?" He asks again.

She takes a deep breath before responding. "Y-yes, of course, please, come in Sir."

She motions for him to enter and quickly picks up her barking Terrier dog and places him inside a kennel near the kitchen hallway. After taking care of her dong she walks around Christian to close the front door.

"Please Sir, take a seat…I…uh…do you want something to drink?" She asks as she moves closer to him.

"No, I'm fine Leila." He responds as he takes a seat on the sofa and notices that she is fidgeting with her hands quite a bit and appears somewhat nervous. She takes a seat on the opposite side of the couch from him.

Christian notices the change in her appearance; it is obvious to him that the last five years had not been kind to her. "You have not been taking care of yourself. He simply states.

"I… I been doing my best Sir, I'm fine. You look good Sir." She responds very softly while turning her face away from him.

"Leila, please look at me, stop staring at the floor."

She complies by slowly turning back to face him again.

"So, what are you up to now Leila, what exactly are you and your old friend planning to do?"

Surprised by his question, she turns to face him. "I d-don't understand what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Tell me, has old Mrs. Lincoln conjured up any devious plans against me or my family?"

"No, Sir, you…"

"Don't, don't call me that anymore Leila; it's Christian, not Sir, just Christian."

"I'm sorry S…Christian, but I don't understand."

"Don't you? Tell me Leila, did you enjoy your lunch date with Elena today?"

Mortified, she turns her gaze away from Christian. "How… what do you mean Sir?"

"I told you Leila, do not call me Sir anymore; we don't have that kind of relationship anymore!" he snaps at her.

"Christian, p-please, don't get angry... Elena and I are not friends…never have been."

"Don't fucking lie to me Leila, I know about your fucking meeting this afternoon!" He nearly jumps off the couch as he stands to confront her.

"Christian, I…I, how did you find out?"

"Are you fucking kidding me Leila? I have resources; you know exactly how I found out about it!"

"Christian, please, calm down, I can explain everything, please, don't be angry with me." She pleads.

It takes Christian an enormous amount of effort not to lose control. "I am beyond angry with you Leila, angry and disgusted. I know how you were able to break into my place over five years ago. You called Elena several weeks before your break in, and I know it was her who gave you the updated security code for Escala."

"Mas…Christian, please, I was in bad shape back then. I was ill, unstable, and I know that what I did to you and Anastasia was terrible; there is no excuse for what I did. I deeply regret what I did, and I'll always be grateful to you and your wife for not pressing charges against me. I am so sorry Christian, I am so sorry…"She is unable to finish as she begins to sob.

"Tell me Leila, was it Elena who gave you Anastasia's old address?"

"Yes, and she confirmed where she worked at too."

"Have you been keeping in touch with her since all that shit happened?"

"No Christian, I swear to you, I have not. She surprised the hell out of me today when she showed up at work looking for me."

Christian takes a deep breath trying to keep his cool and not to lose his temper again. "Why are you helping her Leila, is revenge what you are after?

"No Christian, please don't think that!"

"What's in it for you then?"

"Christian, of course I do not want revenge, but she does."

"I wish I could believe you Leila, but your track record speaks volumes. You stalked me and my Ana and you came so close to…" He closes his eyes as he remembers what happened years earlier.

"I know what Elena is planning and what she needs from you. She is using you to get to me." He moves closer to look her straight in the eye. "I need to know Leila, are you going to help her carry out her plan? Do you seriously think that I would ever allow her or you to even try to get close to my family? Do you have any idea what I am capable of doing in order to protect my family?"

"I swear to you Christian, I do not want to do anything to help her but she is forcing me. I just want to live my life with someone who is very dear to me, but she threatened me, and I know her Christian. Elena is capable of anything, and if I refuse to help her, she will ruin the only good thing I have going for me right now."

"Did she threaten to tell this Raymond guy about your lifestyle?"

"How do you know about Ray?" She is surprised to hear her fiance's name.

"Come on Leila, who do you think you are talking to. I know this Raymond James is your fiancé. I know he is a police officer, and most likely does not know about your current lifestyle since you are willing to even consider helping Elena. I know she threatened to go to him if you refuse to help her."

"Christian, I cannot lose him, he means everything to me. He does not know about my past, and he can never find out about it."

"Leila, how can you expect him not to find out about your lifestyle when you are still active in that scene? He is a cop for Christ sakes!" He shakes his head in amazement. "He must not be a very good one if he hasn't found out already."

"Sir, please, I…I don't do that anymore, I…" She is interrupted by Christian's outburst.

"Listen Leila, I dug up recent information about you in just two days. You are still an active submissive, but this time you charge for your services in some underground scene Leila." He frowns, and for the first time since he entered her apartment, Christian's face softens as he faces the sobbing woman sitting beside him. "Sooner or later Leila, you fiancé will find out about your 'sexual' activities. I just don't think you will be able to keep this a secret from him for very long, not unless you quit the scene completely."

"I know, Christian, I know." She whispers.

"Leila, I can't help you anymore, not like before. I'm not responsible for your life or your actions. You are a grown woman and you, only you can be in charge of your own life. I am not responsible for what happened to you before and after we met. What went on between us in the past was only sex, an intimate arrangement between two consenting adults. I'm sorry that it meant more to you than it did to me, but what we had was brief and unhealthy. For me, it was all about control, personal satisfaction and fucking, and nothing more."

"Why Christian, why are you trying to hurt me again?" She asks while still sobbing.

"I am not there to hurt you Leila, I'm here to settle things between us once and for all. I took responsibility for my actions years ago, but I still have many regrets. When we met, we were both experienced participants of a different lifestyle, and you knew full well what you were getting yourself into when you signed up to continue that lifestyle with me. For a while, after our relationship ended, I felt responsible and guilty for the bad turn of events your life took. I tried to compensate my guilt by supporting you financially and providing you with other necessities, and that gave me satisfaction, but only to some extent. After a while, I came to realize that as twisted our relationship was, we were both equally responsible for our actions. I did not force you into doing anything you were not willing to do. I did not abuse you Leila, because we both got off while fucking hard. I got off controlling and dominating you and you got off being controlled. You were an experienced sexual partner before I met you, and you were compensated well for your part in our twisted relationship. I continued helping you long after our relationship ended, even after I met Anastasia. Even after you contacted my wife after I warned you not to, I still continued to provide you with financial help, including medical and counseling with the best therapist available."

"Christian, you did stop helping me. I tried calling…" She is interrupted by an irrate Christian.

"Listen Leila, I told you to never contact me or my wife after you felt the need to go visit her at work. You broke your promise a year later when you showed up at Grey Enterprises telling my receptionist that you had an appointment to see me, which was a lie. As I told you before Leila, I am not responsible for you, or your life and I owe you nothing. I am a married man, a man who loves his wife and children. They are my life, and my only responsibility. I owe you nothing anymore Leila. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Leila covers her face as the tears stream down her face. She remains seated and does not notice that Christian has moved even closer to her.

"Leila, please look at me."

She wipes her tears with the back of her hand as she slowly turns to face Christian.

"I told you before, I am not here to hurt you, and I am sorry if my words did. You have to understand, I am here because I need to protect my family. I am not here to play nice or to offer you any kind of financial or moral support, I'm not here to buy you out." He takes a deep breath as he rubs his face. "Leila, I need to know if you are going to go through with Elena's plan. I know that she's using you to get to me, and I also know that she is blackmailing you to get what she wants. If she want to play dirty, then I can play that way too, where she throws dirt, I throw mud."

She wipes her tears before she answers. "I don't want to help her at all Christian, I hate that woman. She is despicable, mean and vicious. I don't want to help her hurt you or your family Christian."

For the first time a smile appears on Christian's face. "That is what I wanted to hear Leila. Now, I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you trust me Leila?" He asks as he hands her a tissue.

"What?" She is surprised by his question.

"Do you trust me?" He asks again.

She pauses for a few seconds as she wipes her tears away. "Yes, I trust you Christian." She whispers.

"Leila, without your trust I cannot help you, but if you do exactly as I tell you, I promise you, your fiancé will not find out anything that you do not want him to know, that is unless you tell him yourself."

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"What I mean is that I will take care of Mrs. Lincoln and her fucking ex-husband once and for all. They are going to regret the day they met me, especially Elena."

A surprised Leila stares at Christian as he takes her cell phone from her table and hands it over to her. "Christian, what are you up to?"

"Leila, you are going to call Elena and tell her that you are going through with her plan. You will tell her that you have started packing and will be ready to leave tomorrow for Seattle. Start packing Leila, you have a plane to catch tomorrow."

"But Christian, I don't understand, you're here right now. Elena is expecting me to try and get you to meet with me in Seattle. This is just so confusing." She drops her face between her hands.

"Leila, all you are going to do is just leave town for a few days. Since Elena already bought the plane ticket, you will have to make the flight to Seattle. She's already booked you a room in one of my hotels, if you can believe that. Anyways, just follow her plan, but the only person besides her you will be meeting with will be Taylor, I will take care of the rest." He notices the confusion on her face and asks. "What's wrong Leila?"

"You said the only person besides Elena I will be meeting with is Taylor; I thought that she will be expecting me to meet with you, not Taylor."

"Yes, we will let her think you will be meeting with me, but you won't Leila, you will be meeting with Taylor instead. As I mentioned before, I will take care of the rest."

"Then, when will we meet again Christian, how will I know that she won't go running to Raymond after she finds out that I never actually met you in Seattle?"

"Leila, please, let me deal with Elena from now on. All you have to do is simply take a few days off from work and spend them in Seattle. Taylor will be your contact and he will instruct you on what to do. After today Leila, you and I will not cross paths again. Do you understand now?"

She does not answer right away, instead she gets up to face the window and stares outside for a few seconds, lost in thought.

"Leila, do you understand what is going on here, what I am trying to do and why you and I can no longer have any contact after today?" He asks.

"Yes, I understand Christian. I always understood."

"Good, now, can you please call Elena before I leave?"

"Yes, I will, but before I do, can I ask you a couple of personal questions, please?"

Christian ponders for a moment before he answers. "Okay, ask."

"Did you ever feel anything other than lust for me?" She asks as she slowly turns to face him.

"You already asked me this question before Leila, and I answered it for you."

"I need to ask you again Christian."

He rubs his chin before he answers. "My answer is the same, no. I'm sorry Leila, but I was also in a bad state of mind when we met. I was unwilling to feel anything remotely close to love back then."

She offers a small smile as she looks down at the cell phone. "Is Anastasia the only woman you have ever loved?"

He answers without hesitating. "Yes, she is my one and only love. She is my life, my everything. She and my children are the reason why I am not the Christian you met years ago. I am another man now Leila."

Leila's eyes widen as he looks at her with a smirk.

"I understand now Christian. Thank you for being honest with me."

Christian simply nods.

"Okay, I guess I should be calling Elena now."

Christian puts his hand over her cell phone before asking. "Leila, before I go, I have to ask. When was the last time you spoke to Susi?"

"What?"

"Susi, when was the last time you talked to her?"

"More than a year ago, I guess."

"Well, I guess Elena will be paying her a visit too, but she will be in for a surprise if she does."

…

…

**Note: **

**I had planned to include a flashback between Anastasia and Isaac at the diner, but this chapter ran longer than I had intended it to be. I will include my flashback in my next chapter along with more interaction between Christian and Anastasia. **

**This chapter was harder to write because of Leila's mental state, as described in the books. Please keep in mind that this story if my point of view and I hope that I do not offend or upset readers who are sympathetic to her character or to individuals who suffer from mental illness. I simply wanted to get the point across that Leila is ultimately the person responsible for her own actions, her illness and not Christian's. I did not want to lay fault or responsibility on him regarding her illness in this story. Please let me know what you think.**

**Sorry for neglecting to acknowledge my reviewers, I have been very busy at work and planning a head for the holidays. So please, take the time to review, I do read all reviews eventually. **

**XOXO**


	11. Elena's Bad Day

**HELLO EVERYONE, I AM BACK AND BITCHIER THAN EVER! LOL!**

**TO ALL MY READERS AND FAMILY OF OUR FANFICTON WORLD, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND KIND WORDS. BECAUSE OF YOUR ENCOURAGING THOUGHTS, I AM BACK AND READY TO CONTINUE UPDATING MY STORIES ON A MORE REGULAR BASIS. WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE TO EVERYONE THAT TOOK THE TIME TO SEND ME POSSITIVE MESSAGES, AND I WILL TRY NOT TO DISSAPOINTE YOU AGAIN.**

**THIS TIME I DID NOT HAVE MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR HELPER AROUND, SO PLEASE FORGIVE MY MEDIOCRE WRITING. I JUST DID NOT WANT TO WAIT ANOTHER WEEK TO PUBLISH MY NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I WAITED TOO LONG TO UPDATE THIS STORY. **

**SO HERE GOES MY NEW CHAPTER. ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO E.L. JAMES**

**A ROUGH DAY**

Elena made her way to the luxury building across the street located in an upscale neighborhood in the heart of Philadelphia, wondering how Susannah was able to afford such a fancy place to live. She knew by the looks of her surroundings that the apartments were indeed the very expensive kind. Unless Susannah had found herself a very wealthy sugar daddy or Dom, she would not be able to afford such luxury on her own.

Elena knew that Christian had been very generous to all of his past subs, but she was curious to see how Susannah was able to afford such luxury. She had not kept in touch with Susannah due to the fact that she cut all ties from everyone that still lived in Seattle. She only heard bits and pieces from her assistant Greta through her contact with Leila.

As she approached the entrance to the apartment building she was met by a very fancy dressed bellman at the front door, who immediately contacted the resident living in apartment D on the 10th floor. After the bellman got permission on the intercom he led Elena to the elevators and directed her as to where apartment D would be located at.

As the elevator took Elena to her destination, she took the time to powder her face and adjust her attire. She always wanted to make a good impression, even if it was only one of her past girls that she hired to serve Christian's needs at the time. She was a vain woman and still held the idea that she could compete with women half her age.

It only took her a short walk to find apartment D from the elevator, and as she approached the front door she noticed two burly, rather menacing looking men eyeing her as she rang the doorbell, and that suddenly made her very nervous.

After a couple of rings, she noticed that the two men approached her and stood right behind her without saying a word. She looked back and saw one of the men whispering something into his cell phone. For the first time in a long time, she felt fear, because she did not know who these men were and why they were there. Before she had time to question them, the door opened as she was greeted by an unsmiling Susannah Reynolds.

Susannah, or Susi as she was called back in Seattle, looked well and healthy. She had apparently dyed her hair a dark shade of red. She looked a little more voluptuous than Elena remembered her and her appearance was that of a very well groomed and attractive woman.

Susannah greeted her guest with an unfriendly and dry tone.

"Well Elena, I see you did make it after all. I was beginning to think you had changed your mind and decided to cancel this little visit of yours."

Elena responded with a condescending tone.

"Well, as you can see dear, I did make it. Aren't you going to invite me in? Please don't leave me standing out here with these two." She pointed at the two men standing behind her without looking back.

"Who are they by the way, your goons or some sort of guards?"

Susannah could not help but smile at Elena's irritation. "Of course, come in, but I have to warn you, unless you allow these 'goons' to frisk you, you will not be allowed to come in at all."

Elena was surprised by her statement, why in the world would these two men have a need to search her? Where they keeping an eye on just Susannah or just her place?

"Well, are you going to let them frisk you or not?" She smirked at Elena's apparent discomfort.

"Do I really have a choice?" She spat.

"Yes, but if you choose not to be searched, then just turn around and leave, that's your other choice."

Elena huffed as she entered the foyer, but was held back from going in further by one of the men that was right behind her.

"Hey, don't grab, this is one expensive coat, and if you rip it, you pay for it."

The man with dark brown hair and what passed for a seventy's mustache just ignored her as he just grabbed her purse with the intention of searching it. Elena gasped in shock when the other man approached her and just grabbed her right arm while pushing her towards the wall. He held her hard and tight as he began to search her, running his very large hands all over her body and inside her coat and pant pockets.

"What the hell, get your fat sweaty hands off of me you moron!" She cried out without any response from the men as they continued their search.

"Elena, just keep your mouth shut and let them to their job. It will go down easier for you, unless you want bruises tattooed on your arms permanently."

Elena paid attention to Susannah as she realized that it was to her benefit to just co-operate , even though the men seemed to enjoy being rough with her. If she were much younger woman she would have probably enjoyed such contact, but not under such current circumstances. She was the one that enjoyed treating men roughly and making them feel vulnerable and degraded. The irony of her current situation was not lost on her as she allowed the men to continue their search.

"Why are you taking my cell phone and my I pad?" She barked at the mustached one.

"Elena relax, they are just doing what they were told to do."

"What do you mean they are just doing what they were told, and by who?" She asked while taking her coat off to rub her upper arms.

Her answer came in the form of man entering the foyer by the opposite side. "By me, they always do what I tell them."

Elena turned towards the man approaching them. He was very tall with a slender build, and a brown receding hair line. He looked middle aged but somewhat attractive.

"Who, who are you?" She asked as he looked at Susannah for an answer. But Susannah did not answer her, as she kept her eyes straight ahead towards the approaching figure.

The man glared at Elena as he made his way towards Susannah while putting his arm around her waist.

"I should be asking you Mrs. Lincoln, why are you here now and what the fuck do you want with my Susi?"

"Excuse me?" Elena asked in shock.

"You heard me the first time Mrs. Lincoln and I won't ask you again. What the fuck do you want?"

For the first time since knowing Susannah Reynolds, Elena was at a loss for words. This was not the scenario that she had in mind when she had contacted Susannah days earlier to set up a meeting with her. She did not know who this man was, and apparently her assistant Greta did not know of him either, or else she would have told her of his existence.

"Look, whoever you are, I am a longtime acquaintance of Susi, and I simply wanted to meet with her since we lost contact some time ago. I'm only paying her a visit to talk about old times, that's all. She was grasping at straws and she knew it.

"Old times, an old acquaintance you say?" The man smirked while Susannah looked at him with a worried look.

"Yes, as I said before, I'm just paying an old friend a visit."

"Really, well my Susi never mention you as being one of her 'old' friends. And honestly Mrs. Lincoln, I think you are just a little too old to be a friend of Susi, since most of her friends are closer to her age."

The comment concerning he age did not sit well with Elena.

"My, you are not playing good host today, are you my dear man? And you have me at a disadvantage you know. You seem to know who I am, but I do not know who you are. I am surprised that Susannah never mentioned you when I called her a few days ago."

"You are right Mrs. Lincoln, I do have you at a disadvantage, but that is how I like for things to roll around here, and my Susi knows that very well. Am I right my Angel?" Susannah smiled as he took her hand and placed a light kiss on it.

"Mrs. Lincoln, my name is Carlo Rivera, and Susi here is my one and only Angel." His smile seemed off as he looked between the two women. "We have an agreement Mrs. Lincoln; she can have company over anytime she wants too, as long as we are both together to greet our guests."

He continues his conversation as he leads Susannah by the hand towards an enormous sitting area next to a large window that oversees midtown Philadelphia.

"Tell me Mrs. Lincoln, what is the nature of your visit? I mean, what is the real reason you are here?" He motions for Elena to take a seat as he and Susannah sit on the opposite couch facing her.

"As I told you before Carlo, I am only paying my friend a visit, you know, girls getting together and catch up on old times."

Carlo remains silent for a moment as he looks between the two women, making Elena more uncomfortable than before. It is Susannah that breaks the silence only after making eye contact with Carlo.

"Elena, Carlo knows about my past, in fact, he knows everything about our lifestyle. He knows everything because there are no secrets between us. He knows about you Elena, he knows everything."

Elena's eyes widen at Susannah's revelation. She panics inside, but years of masquerading her true emotions and feelings come in handy. She hides her emotions well, and as she regains her wits about her she puts on her best blank face mask on for her hosts.

"My dear, I really do not know what you are talking about. I am a business woman, one that runs several beauty salons and other business ventures as well. As for the lifestyle you are talking about, well, what you do or did for a living is really none of my business."

Both women are surprised at Carlo's reaction. He starts laughing out loud and so hard that he doubles over tucking his head between his knees. He even wipes a few laugh tears after a minute or two. After his laugher dies down to a few guffaws, his face suddenly changes to a very hard expression. This sends chills down Elena's spine.

"Mrs. Lincoln, please do not take me for a fool. You see, I know exactly who you are. What you do, and who you do it to. In most social circles, you would be considered a pedophile, or an abuser of young boys or men."

"How… What… you, you…how dare…"

"Oh come now Mrs. Lincoln, I am very surprised you act like you do not know who I am. I'm not upset about this, you see, I know you have been living most of your long, long life in Seattle. So I will forgive you for not knowing or recognizing me. But what I do not appreciate about you, is that you are not being truthful with me Mrs. Lincoln. Do you or do you not hire girls for clients that are into the BSDM scene?"

Elena huffs as she turns to glare towards Susannah.

"Susannah, what the hell have you been telling your goon over here?"

Susannah immediately warns her.

"I warn you Elena, do not make Carlo angry. It can get ugly if you cross him, so take this as a warning Elena."

"Oh good God Susannah! What happened here? I came over just to pay you a friendly visit and all I find is some goon wannabe that gets off by trying to scare women? Is this how you welcome all your visitors or friends?" She is seething by now, as she turns her rant towards Carlo.

"You, you are the worst one. You know nothing about me, and whatever your darling Susi here told you is just bull…"

Before Elena has a chance to finish her rant, she is silence by a hard slap across her face that stuns and shocks her. The impact of the slap is so hard that she finds herself laying on her side on the armrest.

She is too stunned to move, so stunned that she did not realize that she had peed herself right after the slap. Elena had been slapped before during past sexual encounters, but nothing had prepared her for an outright assault from a man.

"Fuck Carlo, you didn't have to do that! What the hell are you doing?" Susannah tries to grab a hold of Carlo's arm, as if trying to prevent him from hitting Elena again.

"I warned you Susi, I told you not to meet with this nasty old hag!"

"Carlo, please honey, please just calm down. We don't need to deal with her anymore, just send her on her way. I promise you, she will never tell a soul what just happened here. No one will even listen to her, no one, not even Christian…"

"So, we finally get the cat out of the bag." Carlo suddenly seems calm as he closes his eyes. He turns back to take a seat again as Elena begins to sob while rubbing her very red cheek.

"Carlo, you know she is the one who came looking for me. You know you are my one and only now, I don't want or need anyone else but you." She turns to look at a very stunned Elena who is still recovering from the blow.

"She is here because she wants me to contact someone from my past. She is the one trying to drag the past, not me." She calmly walks towards Carlo who is not showing any type of emotion. He grabs Susannah by the hand and pulls her towards his lap. He kisses her hand and turns to look at Elena, who is still in a state of shock and sobbing.

"Mrs. Lincoln, there is a rumor going around that you paid a visit to one of Susi's friends just a couple of days ago, Leila I believe, is that correct?"

Elena does not answer; she just wipes her tears and tries her best to straighten up.

"Why are you looking for your previous subs? It's very clear to me that they do not keep in touch with you and they don't seem to want to talk to you anyways."

Susannah notices Elena's distress and for the first time since knowing her, she feels pity for the woman who once hired her as a sub to service her list of clients, including one by the name of Christian Grey.

"Carlo, just let her go, I think she got the point, and I promise you that she will never try to contact me again. Just let her go, we can even forget that she even came here at all."

Carlo turns to look as Elena with a smirk while caressing Susannah's cheek.

"No, not yet my Susi, I'm just getting started."

"Why not Carlo, you can see that she is just an aging, frustrated woman that is just trying to relive her past." Susannah turns to look at Elena who by now has regained some composure.

"Mrs. Lincoln, I did a little digging of my own, and found some interesting information about you. Word on the street is that you like your men very, very young. My guess is that you support them financially in order to keep them interested and quiet." He leans forward as if to whisper.

"I also hear that you like it very rough, like I do, only I do not fuck underage girls, but you like to fuck very young studs." His laughter makes Carlo lean back on the sofa all the while Elena fumes internally.

"Ah, tell me Mrs. Lincoln, what ever happened with that rich son of a bitch what you were in business with? Did he dump you and your beauty salons? I heard that you only have one left, and you're not the matron of society you hoped you would be. Tell me Mrs. Lincoln, whatever happened with you and that billionaire friend of yours? Grey, yes, I heard of him, Christian Grey. I know he is still around, and, well, this is surprising. How come he is not in business with you anymore? Did he dump you and your business after he got married to that beautiful brunette?"

As Carlo chuckled at her expense, Elena decided that she had enough; she would lick her wounds and leave with whatever dignity she had left.

"Mr. Rivera, I will not take up more of your time, and I will not waste mine. It is very obvious that I am not welcomed here, and I am not willing to put up with more of your abuse and insults either."

Before Elena can make her move, Carlo gets up like a lightning bolt and grabs Elena by the arm, hard, very hard.

"My dear Mrs. Lincoln, you will leave when I say so. You came here looking for something, something that I want to know what it is. You came here looking for Susannah, and you will tell me exactly what you had planned to do with her." He pushes Elena down hard as both women gasp.

Carlo glares above Elena who is rubbing her arm, while Susannah just stares down, knowing that her past with Christian and Elena is about to be revealed.

"Tell me you piece of trash, is Christian Grey the reason you came here looking for my Susi?"

"Carlo, please, just let her leave. She means nothing to me or you. My future is with you baby, her and Christian Grey are nothing to me."

"Susi, you don't want to make me mad today, do you baby?"

"No Carlo, but…"

"Then keep quiet and don't talk anymore!"

Susannah's respond is to keep quiet and look down again.

"Why the fuck do you need Susi for? Please tell me you were not thinking of reuniting her with your old clients, were you Mrs. Lincoln?"

"No, no, of course not Carlo." Elena does not look Carlo in the eye.

"Was my Susi ever a sub for this Christian Grey?"

"I…I…yes, she was, but only for a short period of time."

"I see, well then, that explains a lot, hum."

"Carlo, I answered your question, can I go now?"

"No, not yet my Mrs. Lincoln. You will leave when I'm ready to let you go."

"Please Mr. Rivera, I had a long trip and I am expected to return to my hotel soon, my companion is expecting me."

"Now Mrs. Lincoln, I know for a fact that you traveled here alone. I warn you, I do not like being lied to. Choose your words very carefully woman."

Carlo gets up to sit right next to Elena, making her and Susannah more nervous.

"You said that my Susi was a sub for this rich Christian son of a bitch, and because of that you came here looking for her, for what reason?"

Elena's sigh sounded more like a sob.

"Yes, yes, I came here because I just need for Susannah to try to get in touch with him on my behalf. He will not contact me at all, I tried and failed to do so. It seems that he gave up his previous lifestyle and his past subs since he got married to that gold digging tramp. I just need for Susannah to help me get in touch with him again. I'm the one who needs to contact him, not her, I just need her help."

"And what exactly do you think would have happen if you had somehow managed to get my Susi to meet up with this rich fuck? Do you actually think that she would meet him and try to seduce him or, even worse, fuck him so that he would agree to meet with you after canning or flogging her ass?"

Suddenly Elena's true nature comes out.

"Well, yes, if she was willing…"

Elena is silenced by another hard slap across her face again. This time she yells in pain as Carlo grabs her by her hair, only to end up with a fistful of loose, long blond hair extensions.

"HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" She cries out in fear and pain.

"NO ONE …WILL COME TO… HELP YOU HERE YOU… YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"PLEASE CARLO… PLEASE STOP!" Susannah's plea falls flat.

Another hard slap lands on Elena's face as Carlo gets a good hold of her remaining hair extensions.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME OLD BITCH, YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I WILL LET YOU LEAVE HERE WITH YOUR ARMS AND LEGS STILL ATTACHED TO YOUR PLASTIC, SILICONE RIDDLED BODY! AND IF YOU EVER, EVER, EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO CONTACT OR SEE MY SUSI AGAIN…I WILL PERSONALLY BURY YOU ALIVE IN A TWELVE FOOT DEEP GRAVE!"

"AH… PLEASE, PLEASE, I PROMISE YOU… SUSI WILL NEVER SEE ME AGAIN! PLEASE… I BEG YOU… LET ME GO!"

Carlo lets go her Elena's hair but grabs her by her upper arms very tightly forcing her up from the chair. He then proceeds to drag her towards the foyer where his men are waiting at the entrance with Elena's purse and coat.

By now Elena is crying and sobbing and begging Carlo not to hurt her anymore. All the while Susannah remains seated, almost frozen, looking directly at Elena with a tear streaming down her cheek.

"RICCO, GET THIS PIECE OF OLD DOG SHIT OUT OF HERE. TAKE HER OUT THE BACK WAY AND MAKE SURE NOBODY SEES HER. I MEAN NOBODY SEES HER!"

"Yes boss, nobody will see her leave." Ricco throws Elena's coat at her as if she was a coat rack, while the other man holds her purse as she tries to fix up her hair and hold her coat at the same time.

Carlo turns toward Susannah who remains seated on the same spot. She can hear him coming but does dare to look up, but she can feel him as he sits next to her.

"Susi, my dear, sweet honey, you have been a very bad girl. You know, your friend made your daddy very upset. I am very upset honey, and you know what happens when you make me upset. Daddy needs to punish you, you need to be punished now Susi baby."

"Carlo… I mean daddy, please…It was not my fault." She turns to Carlo but avoids eye contact.

"No, not your fault today, but you upset me because you fucked that rich fuck from Seattle. Tell me Susi, if I were not here today, would you have agreed to meet with that rich fuck? Would you have done what that bitch asked you to do and try to seduce him then?"

Carlo turns her face towards him by gently touching her chin.

"No, never Carlo, I would have never agreed to help her at all. You know I am yours, and only yours. You are my daddy, my master, my everything. There is no other man for me Carlo."

Carlo kisses her on her forehead before gently embracing her in his arms.

"I believe you baby, but still, daddy is not happy that you fucked that rich mother fucker before. Daddy needs to punish you. What do you say baby?"

Susannah looks down as she lets her submissive side take over.

"Yes master, Susi needs to be punished."

…..

….

Elena can barely walk along the back alley of the ritzy apartment building as she struggles to put her coat on while trying to fix her thinner hair.

Things did not turn out the way she had expected, far from it. Her planned visit to Susannah took a turn for the worst. She had been beaten and humiliated by a man she had never met before. Her mind was in a fog as she tried to gather her wits and strength since she was still in shock. How could things have turned out so badly after all her planning and research? Greta, her salon assistant, said nothing about this Carlo Rivera thug. All she knew about Susannah was that she still lived the lifestyle and had a steady Dom.

As she approached her rental vehicle, she gets in right before letting out a loud cry. Her face ached but she no longer felt the severe pain of the hits she took. What she felt now was anger and desperation. After a while of crying and sobbing, she realized that not all was lost, as she remembered that she still had an ally waiting for her back in Seattle. This battle was lost, but not the war, not yet.

She pulls out her cell phone only to find out that it had been broken beyond repair. Apparently one of the two goons she had encountered earlier had decided to leave her a reminder of her visit. She yelled out profanities that could be heard around the block.

Yes, her profanities were heard alright.

….

…

…..

"Mr. Grey, David and Stewart are finalizing the recordings they got tonight. They are adjusting the sound so that you can get more clarity out of all the recordings. You will be getting them very soon."

Christian lets out a sigh of relief, since he had been holed up at the Paramount Hotel in Philadelphia waiting for the latest news regarding Elena's visit and he was getting too antsy at this point.

"Phelps, just make sure they get to me tonight so that I can listen to everything what was recorded. I need to get home by tomorrow mid-afternoon."

"Mr. Grey, you will get all the information from Mrs. Lincoln's visit tonight, guaranteed. David and Stewart are the best men to do this job, and they have never let you down Sir."

"I know that Phelps. Tell me, have you seen some of the pictures they took today?"

"Yes Sir, I have, and you will not believe who Miss Reynolds is apparently involved with."

"Okay, I'll bite, and not that I care, but who is she involved with?"

"Well, does the name Carlo Rivera ring a bell?"

…..

"Sir?"

"Are shitting me Phelps?"

A chuckle could be head on the other end.

"No Sir, I would not shit you. Seems that the fancy apartment Miss Reynolds lives in is under Rivera's name, and Steward took several pictures of him arriving at the apartment along with Miss Reynolds just today."

"Holy Shit!"

"Sir?"

"Are we talking about Philadelphia's numero uno drug lord?"

"I would say the entire east coast numero uno drug lord Sir."

"Shit!"

"I agree, and I doubt Mrs. Lincoln knew about this character, because if she did, she would have never gone to Miss Reynolds apartment."

"What do you mean Phelps?"

"Well, I've seen some of the pictures that Stewart took of Mrs. Lincoln as she left the apartment. It looked like she was roughed up pretty badly."

….

"Sir, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm still here. Did Mrs. Lincoln make it to her hotel at least?"

"Yes sir, she did. She did look pretty shaken, her face was swollen, her hair a mess."

"Jesus, I wonder if that will stop her."

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Never mind Phelps, got to let you go, I've got Taylor on call."

Christian drops the line to answer Taylor's call.

"What do you have Taylor?"

Jason Taylor gets staight to the point.

"Sir, my men discovered very important information regarding Linc and that Robert kid. I think we may have found the place where he is being kept or held at."

"About fucking time Taylor."

"It took a lot of work and, well, I had to call in for some favors."

"Do I want to know what those favors were Taylor?"

"If I tell you Christian, I will have to shoot you."

Christian can almost hear his most trusted man chuckle at the other end of the call.

"Okay Taylor, stop shitting with me. Tell me, what did you find out?"

"Well for starters, we got a reliable lead regarding the place where I think this Robert kid is at. It seems that Linc has been using prepaid cell phones to avoid detection. But what he doesn't know is that we can hear his conversations from a block away. He called this Robert kid a few times during the last few days and my men followed him early this morning. It appears that he leased a rundown two room house in lower Jessler Terrace. He was there this morning and our guys taped a conversation between two males, and one sounded younger, the older one sounded like Linc."

"Shit, that means we can be there as early as tomorrow Taylor!"

"Hell yes, I can be there tonight if you give me the go ahead Sir."

"No, not tonight Taylor, we discussed before. We have to do this according to plan."

"There is more you need to know Sir. I did an extensive search on this Robert Johannson kid, and came up with nothing that matched him. So I called in one of my 'favors' and got what I think is a hit."

"Well, are you going to tell me now or wait until I'm dead and buried?"

"We did a nationwide search by age, race, area and description data, and what I came up with most likely will be Mrs. Lincoln's downfall."

"Jesus Taylor, just spit it out!"

"Fine, the kid's real name is Robert Johannson Davis, he was born in Los Alamos, New Mexico. He has been in and out of juvenile detention for the last four years. His crimes have been mostly shoplifting, a handful of car thefts and disorderly conduct."

"Okay, okay, so you think you found the kid, and he's not exactly an angel. Still, we need to find him and find out if what Isaac told us is true, then we can get this kid some help and maybe, just maybe, he will be willing to testify against Elena for aggravated assault."

"Christian, there is more about this kid."

"Well, what is it then?"

"According to the information I got, Robert just turned sixteen a week ago. If what Isaac told you and Anastasia is correct, he was only fifteen when Elena had his way with him."

There is silence on the other end of the line.

"Sir, is everything okay?"

Taylor waits a few more seconds for Christian to answer.

"No, no Taylor, things are not alright. As soon as I get the information from David and Stewart, I'm boarding the jet out tonight. I'll call Ana and you know what to do."

"Yes Sir, consider it done."

Christian ends his call with Taylor and immediately dials the next number on his cell phone.

"Christian, my love, how are things going over there? How soon are you coming back?"

"Ana, I missed you so much. I'm coming home tonight. Will you wait up for me?"

….

…

….

**I know, I know, poor Elena got the wind knocked out of her. I do not condone violence of any kind, especially against women, but then again, this if just Fan fiction and I truly hate that Elena bitch troll. I guess I was feeling rather bitchy when I wrote this chapter and decided to take it out on Elena. Waahaa!**

**I promise to update this story within two or three weeks from now, since I plan to post new chapters for Teddy's Moments and a Birthday to Remember within the next week or so. **

**Sorry that I kept you waiting and thank you so very much for your positive thoughts and encouraging words. **

**Many hugs to all my readers out there, and even I do not respond to all of your PM's or reviews, I promise that I read all of them.**

**Astrid**


End file.
